


In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇是Refuge系列的第一篇中譯<br/>很慢熟的一篇,所以我很喜歡:)</p><p>This story is Chinese version.</p><p>Instead of returning to Asgard after the battle of New York, Loki finds himself in a time loop, repeating the events of the Avengers over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029103) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 
  * A translation of [In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029103) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



在他轉動裝著魔方的容器把手之前，Thor幾乎沒有看Loki，他專注在那些凡人和他們的城市。然後一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他單膝跪地,要不是手中的權杖他一定會往前摔倒。

權杖？

內心感到疑惑，他慢慢直起身子，瞪著手中的武器。

「Sir，」一個熟悉的聲音，「請放下那把矛。」

Loki不可置信地直著眼，但只有一瞬間。然後他將矛往前突刺，能量迸出並炸開一堆設備。

這次，他一定不會失敗

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在他轉動裝著魔方的容器把手之前，Thor幾乎沒有看Loki，他專注在那些凡人和他們的城市。然後一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他幾乎摔倒，那個Hulk在第三次時弄斷了他的右臂，承受權杖的重量帶來極端的痛楚。

「Sir，」Nick Fury出聲。

Loki在他完成句子前將矛刺出並攻擊，因痛楚與憤怒而咆嘯。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Thor沒有看Loki。Loki在Thor轉動魔方容器的把手時為將發生的事而畏縮了身子。一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他以矛尖刺穿Nick Fury的喉嚨殺死他，然後和Selvig、Barton及其他人離開。

Hill探員射中他的後腦。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Thor讓他的視線保持在Loki身上，幾乎沒和其他人打招呼。Loki只想大叫要他住手。他轉動了把手。一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki在每次有人提到Banner時忍不住瑟縮。

這次，Hulk弄斷Loki所有的肋骨。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

這次他幾乎要贏了。

幾乎。

Fury、Hill、Barton和Romanov都死了；美國隊長失去意識且血流不止，在Hulk趕來終結他的勝利之前。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他殺了房間裡的所有人，然後坐下等待研究中心的坍塌。一切如此無望。

Thor把他挖出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

「我身處地獄，」Loki低聲咒罵，忽視圍繞在他身旁的凡人「這就是地獄，你們的世界是九界中最令人喪氣的地獄！給我Muspelheim，Jotunheim也好，勝過這糟透的世界！」

守衛們驚慌並開槍。

Loki知道了被兩百多發子彈擊中的感覺。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下‧‧‧‧‧‧」

「夠了！」Loki大喊。

他摧毀實驗室，把每個擋他路的人丟開。他開著偷來的吉普車逕入沙漠直到沒有燃料。然後坐在車蓋上觀看日出。

他等待著。

沙漠中是如此安靜和平和。

「你遲到了。」當Thor找到他時他不高興地說。

Thor對他皺眉，「你怎麼知道我會來？」

「你已經試著帶我回Asgard 111次了。我數過。」

Thor眨了眨眼，看起來有些憂慮。

「兄弟‧‧‧‧‧‧你一切安好嗎？」

「快了結這一切。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki裝裝樣子走個過場。沒有其他選擇可做，且因為對一切漸漸熟悉而變成例行動作。Barton、Selvig。偷吉普車；擊落直升機；知道Fury會，令人氣憤地，自殘骸中平安脫身。

Barton需要一個眼球。

Loki對那些眼球感到非常厭煩。他想過其實在這段時間的某個時候他已經瘋了。這段對話他已經進行過多少次？

「SHIELD用魔方在做甚麼？」他心不在焉地問Barton。

「武器。」Barton回答，毫不遲疑。

沉吟著，Loki走過走廊來到Selvig研究魔方的地方。「甚麼樣的武器？」

Hulk這次沒有抓到他。這令人鬆了口氣，因為他尚未完全從前次Hulk將他丟出Stark大樓墜落在下方街道上的傷勢中復原。

Mjolnir擊中他的胸口然後一切結束。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki用權杖瞄準並摧毀一堆設備。他迅速了結守衛，帶走Barton(至少他在其他183次真的很有用)和Selvig。他將金屬手提箱打遠以阻止Fury拿到魔方。

「情況不需要弄得更混亂。」Fury冷靜地說著。

「你不曉得這一切已經有多混亂了，」Loki厲聲回應，「在你們被活埋之前快逃或留下等死，無所謂。」他抓著手提箱把手並往門口走去。

之後，當坐在為Hulk建造的玻璃牢房中時，他終於接受他剩餘的漫長生命將會一遍又一遍重複同樣事件的事實。

他拿著一瓶Stark給他的東西在大樓的階梯坐下，觀賞Chitauri的入侵直到Thor為他而來 。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他帶走Barton，將其他人丟開，留下魔方，然後偷走一台吉普車。

「我們要去哪裡？」Barton問。

「我可以喝一杯的隨便什麼地方，」Loki苦澀地說，「很烈的一杯。」

「你想要去酒吧嗎，Sir？」

「開車吧。」Loki肯定地命令。

在他們身後，研究中心朝內部爆炸坍塌。

Fury局長在六小時內抓到了他們。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki決定用最有效率的方式帶魔方和Barton離開研究中心；整個研究中心的死亡人數降到一半以下。

Barton在喝了太多以後開始唱百老匯歌曲。Selvig談論Thor。

Loki決定卡拉OK不是那麼令人不快。

Thor把他們三人拖出酒吧。

Thor一點也不有趣。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki將帶著魔方逃脫的時間縮短至五秒鐘。就算Barton和Selvig一點也不欣賞他為此而作的原因他仍對此自豪。研究中心的死亡人數再降低十人。行動過程只花了五秒；如此可悲、脆弱的生物。

Barton載他們到酒吧，接著Loki向他盤問了所有復仇者成員的資訊。他現在知道該問甚麼問題；他之前的問題都太過簡略了。Selvig在他的團隊中證明是驚人的有用。當然，SHIELD會想到要把Jane Foster藏起來，但Selvig對Thor的凡人女性知道更多相關訊息。

Barton朝金屬手提箱的方向點點頭，「Rogers是唯一有看過那東西啟動的人。」

Loki吞下另一杯叫做螺絲起子的東西。

Barton對美國隊長的了解不多，但Selvig知道十人份的資訊。他在少年時期十分崇拜美國隊長，知道他所有的故事。

Thor真的很不會看時機。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Barton載他們到拉斯維加斯。

Loki站在吉普車的後座，擡頭凝視環繞他的華麗城市。人行道上充滿穿著各式奇裝異服的人，有些有閃亮的石頭和羽毛頭飾。行到商店街的半途，他將雙手伸向夜空，吸入溫熱的沙漠空氣。

他將頭後仰開始大笑。

這晚剩下的時間全模糊成旋轉的光線和叮噹作響的鈴聲。一切美好地到了隔天，而在美國隊長踢開他的飯店房門，Thor和Stark跟著他進門時，Loki的頭像被敲打般作痛。

「Loki？」Thor歪頭，想在床上的眾多身體中分辨出Loki在哪裡。

Loki呻吟，「閉嘴。」

「那個…」Tony在拿起一個移位的沙發靠墊時停頓，「Selvig博士？」

Selvig在沙發上蜷成一團，打著鼾且毫不在意入侵者們。Barton躺在地板上發出一個沒人能懂的聲音。

美國隊長的臉完全紅了，非常慎重的看著所有地方，除了床上圍繞著Loki的裸體們。其中大部分是女性。

「兄弟，你到Midgard是為了……」Thor朝床做了個模糊的手勢。

「這就是在賭城會發生的事。(What happens in Vegas)」Loki咕噥著，然後把頭埋在枕頭下。

稍晚的某個時候，在某人輕拍他的肩膀時他驚訝了下。美國隊長站在他的床邊，臉仍然紅著，遞給他一杯熱的現泡咖啡。Stark正幫著Thor護送夜晚的餘興節目離開飯店房間。

Loki注視Rogers一會兒，才鬆開枕頭接受那杯咖啡。他的頭痛稍微減輕了些。Barton和Selvig看起來同樣地憔悴。

Rogers隊長轉開臉，肩膀和背挺直如一支箭，「所以，這就是你對美好時光的計畫。」

Loki意識到自己只勉強被一張床單蓋住，而隊長的耳朵已經染上一層紅。他在啜飲咖啡時輕笑，「我要求Barton探員帶我去凡人找樂子的地方。這裡，顯然地，就是了。而且比你的邁阿密和紐約近。Barton也建議了那些地方。」

「魔方呢？」Rogers問到。

皺著眉，Loki細想了一下，「我不曉得魔方在哪裡，過去的幾個小時有點模糊不清。」

Rogers轉頭瞪著他，憤怒凌駕於對Loki衣不蔽體的不適感，「你弄丟了魔方？」

「我很確定它就在這裡的某處。」

Rogers下巴的肌肉抽動，「我猜測你不能用它來傷害人了，如果你不知道它在哪裡的話。」

「下次。」Loki不在乎地聳肩。

Rogers的眉頭皺得更深。「下次？」

Loki向後靠著床頭板，緊握住裝有糟糕咖啡的杯子。「我已經反覆經歷這段時間無數次。我試過所有方法而甚麼都沒有改變。這次…這次我只想擺脫所有一切。我對重複同樣的對話感到極度厭倦。我大可以殺光他們全部，你知道的，然後帶著魔方離開。沒有一次有任何人勞煩自己了解這個事實。忘恩負義的蟑螂。」

Rogers對上Thor的眼睛並示意他靠近。「我想你可能需要個醫生。或其他東西。」

Loki對能向某人，任何人，解釋他陷入的恐懼感到怪異的安慰，即使美國隊長不相信且認為他瘋了。Rogers給他帶來一杯咖啡，從沒有人出於善意給他任何東西，連Thor也沒有。他可能在適當的時候要對隊長表示謝意。

他決定他真正需要的是更多睡眠。

＊＊＊＊＊＊


	2. Chapter 2

 

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki走過場然後等待。

「螞蟻，靴子。」Fury轉向牢房。

「不要多事派你的毒蜘蛛來。」Loki咧嘴笑，毫不在意。他會永遠活在這無法停止的，可憎的時間循環中。「我只和那個士兵說話。」

他等待。

當隊長出現時，不自在地在制服裡挺直了背，「你要求見我。」他直接開口。

「你曾經看過魔方。」Loki回應。

「很久以前。」

「你會拿它做甚麼？」

「你要把它交給我嗎？」

Loki微笑，將自己舒適地安置在牢房的長凳上，「我只希望能知道你，美國隊長，自由與正義的象徵，會怎麼使用這東西。我已經知道SHIELD打算用它來製造武器，和九頭蛇一樣。就當作是單純的好奇吧。」

士兵沒有說話。

Hulk這次沒有把他往Stark大樓的地板上摔。

當復仇者們來抓他時，Loki笑著要求一杯酒。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

「你知道自己到底說了那句話多少次嗎？」Loki不耐煩地問，「Loki、Asgard、螞蟻、靴子。我可以有更多進展嗎？」

他花掉逃脫計劃的5秒鐘在Fury能說任何話之前把他一拳打昏。

「我不會和士兵以外的任何人說話。」他在他們又抓到他時告訴Fury。

美國隊長站在他面前，剛強且純粹，好像他是整個宇宙中唯一真實、確切，且不會改變的存在。

「你會怎麼處理魔方？」Loki問。

士兵的下巴緊繃，「我會讓它待在海裡。待在無法傷害人的地方。」

「這就是你的想法嗎？」Loki身子往後靠，觀察人類的反應。「總是會有人受傷，Rogers隊長。代價永遠需要支付。」

Hulk沒有出手。

Thor在作戰結束後找到他。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki發現如果他用權杖擊破實驗室的屋頂讓能量釋放的話，研究中心就不會爆炸坍塌。

也沒有人為此感謝他。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

新的例行程序更明確且更有效率，他不知道自己之前為何沒有想到。他除掉守衛、打破屋頂好試放魔方的能量、帶走Barton和Selvig、拿走魔方和一台吉普車。

Loki對眼球感到極度厭惡。也許有方法可以解決這件事。

他沒有多事去嚇唬斯圖加特那些亂成一團的愚蠢凡人,只是穿著西裝在台階上坐下，一邊用經過偽裝的權杖輕輕敲打著人行道的石子直到美國隊長和鋼鐵人到達。他樂意與他們離開。

「有些事不對勁，」他悄聲對Stark說著，「他甚至沒有挑起爭論。」

「我們有點期待暴力出現，對吧？」

Thor轟然降落在噴射機頂部，Loki向後靠著座椅，「別費心試圖和他講道理。」

「甚麼？」Steve問。

Loki朝上方點了點頭，「我那位號稱的兄弟在上面。」

「你的兄弟？」

Stark打開貨艙門，然後Thor飛躍過來，「哈囉，金髮兄。」

「我哪裡都不去，所以你不如坐下來。」Loki在Thor伸手時說道。他向後退，遠離Thor伸手可即的範圍。

「我是為了來帶你回家。」Thor嚴肅地回應。，

Loki翻了個白眼，「不行。抱歉。魔方不在我手上，不能告訴你它在哪裡，布拉布拉布拉（註1）。無論如何你終究會跟著我們，不如乾脆坐好，然後就一次，別砸碎東西惹人討厭。」「」

噴射機上的所有人都瞪著他。

「布拉布拉布拉？」Steve問，全然的困惑。

在天空航母上，Loki毫不遲疑地走進玻璃牢房。

「你甚麼時候要告訴其他人SHIELD正利用魔方建造武器？」他在坐下時問Fury。

「誰說我們這麼做了？」

「Barton探員和Selvig。他們會知道的。告訴我，你們進展到哪裡了？我知道隊長以前的敵人幾乎完成了。你們當然不可能落後太多。或者你已經告訴其他人你的目標是其他東西，一盞給全人類的溫暖燈光，大概？他們相信你嗎？」他向後靠著玻璃並移動身體直到覺得舒適。「勞煩別派你那危險的小蜘蛛來，我在之前一百次就開始厭煩她的技倆了。」

Fury還是派Romanov探員來了。

Loki不理會她。

Hulk把他留在Stark大樓地板上的破石塊堆中。

他真的討厭那個部分。

 

 

（註1）原文為yada,yada,yada.意思同blah,blah,blah.


	3. Chapter 3

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破實驗室的屋頂，然後慢慢走向Fury局長，不在乎身旁正在落下的石塊和灰塵。「我是來自Asgard的Loki，然後我過了很長、很長的一天。」

「Loki，」Selvig驚訝，「Thor的兄弟！」

「是的。然後不，我不是一個特別好的人。我們可以換個話題嗎？」Loki握著權杖的手動了動，「我有一隻軍隊在等待我的命令好入侵你們這可悲的世界。無論如何我都要拿走魔方，  
你們可以選擇要不要受傷。」

「不需要把情況弄得更混亂。」Fury說。

「為什不？」Loki咧嘴笑開。「我才剛開始讓自己樂在其中呢。」

他帶走Barton和Selvig，留下Fury倒在地上，和守衛及科學家們一起。然後開走一台吉普車。Hill探員果然不出所料。他真的該試試帶走她，做個交換。

或許下一次。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他改帶走Hill。這改變不值得留下自由的Barton探員緊咬他們不放帶來的麻煩。

但至少這次他不需要去拿走一顆眼球。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「然後一顆眼球。」Barton說著。他的弓在手中倏忽展開。

Loki扮個鬼臉「永遠都是眼球。也許我們這次可以把整個人帶過來？」

Barton瞪著他，表情空白且不明所以。

「好。就一顆眼球。」

Loki討厭奪取眼球這件事，它很亂七八糟且沒有效率。他沒多事去博物館外面追趕其他人，只是在石製祭壇上坐下，少了一只眼球的將死之人在他旁邊。

美國隊長首先到達。

「晚安啊，Rogers隊長。」Loki隨意地打個招呼。

「你要解釋一下你在幹嘛嗎?」Rogers語氣粗暴地問。

「Iridium。這位紳士所擁有的這個物質，只有經由掃描他的眼睛才能取得。我需要它」

Rogers停住腳步並瞪著他。「Iridium？」

「沒有它我就不能打開一個入口讓Chitauri進入你們的世界。」

安排好似地，鋼鐵人衝破博物館大門。他的出現讓走廊散佈金屬與玻璃碎片。

Loki皺眉，「有必要這樣嗎？」

「Make a move, reindeer games.(註2)」Tony透過裝甲威脅，武器瞄準。

Loki從石祭壇起身時嘆氣，雙手高舉做出凡人投降的姿勢。

當他在紐約，在Chitauri軍隊因死亡與毀滅從天空落下時，他找了家餐廳並喝了一瓶酒。Thor最後找到他。

Thor最後總是會找到他。

這是第一次他想知道這些凡人如何抵抗Chitauri大軍。

 

註2：我忘記Tony這句台詞在電影裡怎麼翻了Orz

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki小心地按最初一次的狀況行事和說話。觀察周圍的凡人，想在他行動時找出一切的因果。

研究中心爆炸坍塌，數以百計的人死去。

眼球，永遠有眼球。

Thor。

Fury的危險小蜘蛛，如此小聰明。

他用權杖穿過Coulson的胸口，把Thor從高空丟下。按下按鈕時，他感到喉嚨後方有股新生的苦澀滋味。

通道打開。

Thor，再一次。

這次，他從大樓的陽台翻身落下後抓住一個飛行器，但沒有繞回大樓，他待在Barton的視線和射程範圍之外。觀察。

導彈出現，鋼鐵人抱住它，向上飛進通道開口。

他看著Hulk飛躍到空中抓住墜落的鋼鐵人，之後返回大樓。復仇者們到達時，他手中握著一杯蜂蜜色的液體。

Loki朝Stark舉杯，「你說要請我的。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他沒有帶著魔方離開研究中心。

Thor還是來抓他。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他帶走魔方和Barton。Barton開走一架飛機。

他們在海中央丟下魔方。

Thor幫SHIELD找回來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

這不是隨機發生的。困住他的不只是單純的時空異常。

有一些必然發生的事。

他帶走魔方、Barton和Selvig。在幾哩外放走他們並解除魔方的影響，然後一個人開車進入沙漠。

好幾個小時，到太陽升起前，他瞪著魔方好似它有一切的答案。

SHIELD總是會追捕他。當他帶走Barton，他就要挖出眼球。Thor總是會來Midgard阻止他，就算他根本沒做任何會威脅到這世界的事。每次Thor試圖帶他回Asgard，一切又再從頭開始。有時要3天，有時要6天，不會再多也不會更少。

導 彈不一定會發射；鋼鐵人不一定會在通道關閉前掉回來。有時候只有Thor和Hulk還活著，而紐約市只餘斷垣殘壁。有時天空航母會墜毀。當他帶走Fury 而不是Barton，復仇者們仍會來追捕他。當他沒有殺死Coulson，只有Hulk和Thor會活著。當他殺了Fury，Hill探員會取而代之，而且不比Fury好對付。

他已經看了數百種變奏，仍然不足以全面了解每個選項好找出一個解決之道。

當隊長來玻璃牢房找他，Banner會安全地維持人形。當黑寡婦來找他，Hulk就會出現。Loki越來越不確定那是他造成的。這整個世界就像張蜘蛛網，而他只是在上面跳舞。每個選擇引  
發不同的連鎖反應將他帶往不同的道路，但都走向同樣的結局。然後回到同樣的開始。

他抬頭怒視天空，「我知道你聽得到我，Heimdall。這場折磨的目的是甚麼？」

兩個日出來了又走。當Thor從天而降時，Loki又餓又渴。

「Loki，」Thor在幾步遠處停下，他的表情冷硬。「將魔方交出來。」

Loki朝他面前的箱子示意，「拿去。」

猶疑不定地，Thor趨前。「你安好嗎，兄弟？」他的語氣和緩，但保持警戒。

「他們正利用魔方製造武器。你寶貝地球上的寶貝人類。我假設這樣他們就可以互相殺掉更多人。」疲憊不堪，他仰面躺下注視著藍色的天空。「你想Heimdall真的一直看著所有事情嗎？或許他一次只看一個世界？也許有些瞬間他會轉開眼。」

Thor低頭看他，表情困擾。「你為什麼在這裡，Loki？我知道你的軍隊，你的Chitauri同伴。你為什麼做這些事？」

「你現在有看到任何Chitauri人嗎？」Loki問。

「所以你沒有尋求征服Midgard？」

「我厭煩這個世界了。」

Thor尷尬地動著腳，最後坐在Loki旁邊的地上。「我來帶你回家。」

一抹隱約的笑意在Loki唇上浮現。「如此我得以面對我的制裁。」

「那個也有。」Thor轉開臉，「我以為你死了。」

「你有哀悼嗎？」

「我們都有。我們的父親……」

「你的父親。」Loki更正，但不帶惡意。他沒有力氣對Thor生氣了。再也沒有。

「我們一起被撫養，一起玩耍，一起戰鬥。你一點都不記得嗎？」

Loki閉眼，深吸一口氣。「我記得陰影。活在你的偉大所形成的陰影處。」

「所以這就是你和Chitauri人結盟的原因？像個征服者般來到我珍視的世界？因為你想像出的輕視而對抗我的復仇？」

憤怒激起他喉中的苦澀。另一個深呼吸。「我的一生是個謊言。你身為我的兄弟是謊話。Odin身為我的父親，Frigga身為我的母親，全都是謊話。每句話，每個呼吸，每個我在Asggard度過的時刻都是謊言。」

「Loki。」Thor伸出手。指尖輕觸Loki的肩膀。「我就在這裡而且仍是你兄弟。你仍舊相信這是謊話嗎？」

「你很快就會離開了。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki放下權杖並坐下。在其他人認知到實驗室就要崩塌時拒絕離開。

數以百計的人死去。

Thor和SHIELD將他和魔方從瓦礫堆中挖出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊


	4. Chapter 4

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「然後一顆眼球。」Barton說著。他的弓在手中倏忽展開。

總是有眼球。

Loki跟隨尖叫的人群來到室外，但沒試圖控制他們。他等待美國隊長到達並交出權杖。蜘蛛在飛機裡威嚇他。鋼鐵人出現，像顆燃燒並伴隨著糟糕配樂的彗星。

「我不喜歡這情況，」Rogers悄聲對Stark說著，「他甚至沒有試圖爭辯。」

Thor到達將他拉出飛機。

「我也想念你。」Loki從他摔倒的地上出聲。

「我看起來像是在跟你玩嗎？」Thor詰問。

Loki站起來時縮了下身子，「我以為你很高興回到這裡。你的寶貝地球。」

Mjolnir”砰”地砸在地上，Thor的手在抓他起身時用力。「我以為你死了。」

「你有哀悼嗎？」

「我們都有。我們父親站在Heimdall旁好幾天，尋找你，希望你還活著。」

Loki表情扭曲抽身離去，「他確實有告訴你我的出身，對吧？」

「我們一起長大，一起玩耍，一起戰鬥。你一點都不記得了嗎？」Thor在他身後開口。

「你以為那很重要嗎？一份虛假人生的記憶。基於一切眾神之父告訴我們的謊言。霜巨人是Asgard的敵人，這就是我記得的。我記得夢魘，我記得使孩童懼怕的故事，你誓言要毀滅的怪物。我就是那個怪物！你想要殺光他們不是嗎？那我呢？你也會因為我是甚麼而殺了我嗎？」Loki停下，話語哽在喉中。他等待著。

終於，Thor對上他的視線。「父親早該告訴你，告訴我們，如果我早知道──」

「怎麼？如果你早知道我是甚麼，你會怎麼做？」

Thor蹙眉。「我們沒有血緣關係並不重要，你仍然是我兄弟，Loki。」他再次向前。「放棄這有害的夢想。回家吧。我們仍能挽救一切，一起。」

「我辦不到。」Loki苦澀地開口，在岩石上坐下。「五。四。」

「Loki，」Thor出聲。

「三。二。」

一道閃光從天而降，鋼鐵人將Thor捲走。

Loki這次沒有逃離天空航母。當Barton率領的人到達時，他命令其中一人按下按鈕。玻璃牢籠埋入土中。

Thor把他挖出來。

「Loki！Loki！你聽得見嗎？」Thor的臉模糊成一片，出現又消失。Loki可以在嘴裡嚐到血與塵土；似乎他身上的每塊骨頭都碎了。「留在我身邊，Loki。求你，撐住。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki被困在眼前的劇本裡，但再也無法樂在其中。Barton，Selvig，魔方。他踉蹌而行，幾乎因為上一次的重傷而無法走路或站立。

研究中心向內爆炸。Barton告訴他要眼球時他還在咳血。

那個該死的眼球。

Loki的動作滯了一下，因為身體不停止的疼痛，這讓Rogers隊長佔了上風。沒關係。鋼鐵人出現，把他打倒在臺階上。盔甲在鋼鐵人說完他的威脅前消失。爬上噴射機就座時，他感覺心中怪異地沉重。

暴風雨來襲；Thor降落在飛機上。鋼鐵人伸手去拿頭盔。

「只是我兄弟。」Loki不加思索地說。

「誰？」Rogers問。

艙門打開，Thor出現，他的表情兇猛。

「Thor，住手。」Loki在要被抓時退開。

「我是來結束你的陰謀，Loki。」Thor咆哮，但停下欲抓他起身的動作。

「先認識一下大家吧。」Loki看著三人互相打量，「Thor，這是Tony Stark和Steve Rogers。穿上制服後，他們是美國隊長和鋼鐵人。男士們，這是我兄弟。」

Thor銳利地看著他，但機艙門在他身後關上時沒有出聲反對。「我要帶Loki回Asgard，如此他得以面對他的制裁。」

「只要他放棄魔方，他就是你的了。」Stark快活地回答。

Loki嘆氣，頭向後傾靠著機艙壁，「東西不在我手上。」

「那它在哪裡？」Rogers問。

Loki挑起一邊眉毛，「你真的期望因為你問了我就會告訴你？」

「為什麼不呢？」

他沉吟了一會兒。在他重複活著的這些可怕日子裡，Rogers隊長是所有人中唯一對他表現善意的。

「Loki，你安好嗎？」Thor問，他的語氣出乎意料地和緩。

Loki揮動手指，盔甲一瞬間消失，露出他的胸膛和手臂。他身上佈滿深藍色和黑色的瘀傷，皮膚上有尚未完全癒合的擦傷和割傷，而他的身體裡，則被岩石粉碎。另一個揮舞，盔甲出現。

「你發生了什麼事？」Rogers問，明顯地震驚。

「我說了你也不會相信的。」Loki疲憊地回答。

「如此對待你的是Chitauri人嗎？」Thor問，防禦似地移動到Loki和其他人之間。

Loki思考那個問題。他不曉得該如何追本溯源，將所有選項連接直到形成一個單一的連鎖，找出他這趟旅程的本質和原因。從Chitauri開始嗎？不，因為如果他沒有從彩虹橋墜落他就不會知道他們。如果Thor沒有破壞彩虹橋他就不會墜落，而如果他沒有試圖摧毀Jotunheim，Thor就不會破壞彩虹橋。

一切都指向一個不是他做下的選擇。回到Odin選擇將他像個戰利品般從Jotunheim帶回。那是他怎麼和Laufey維持休戰協議的原因嗎？他是眾神之父一直握在手中的籌碼嗎？

他沒被帶到玻璃牢房。他仍被約束行動，被守衛包圍，但他被帶到醫務室。

聲音在來人進門前先傳來。

「──你要我來領導這個隊伍，局長。這就是我的要求。」Rogers說著。

「我沒想到你會要我當南丁格爾。」

Loki闔上眼簾。能夠躺在一個真正舒適的平面真是太好了。在他手腕和腳踝處的鎖鏈有足夠的空隙，不會太過緊縛住他疼痛的身體以致不能忍受。

「我們又再一次見面啦。」Fury大聲地說著。

Loki稍稍轉頭，張開眼睛。「一次又一次又一次。我數不清了。」

「他可能頭部受到重創。」Rogers小聲對Fury耳語。

Loki忍笑。「我聽得到你，隊長。」

Rogers的臉頰紅了一點點。「給他看看。給他看你在噴射機上讓我們看到的。」

嘆氣，Loki無可奈何地答應了。他對SHIELD的局長沒有任何期待。無疑Fury會說謊並不做他想地操弄他手中的籌碼；他對SHIELD的敵人想做什麼不會有界限。

「這會改變什麼嗎，隊長？」Fury問。不出所料。

「我想知道發生了什麼事，你沒提到過這個。」

「你覺得這是我們做的？」

「你們有嗎？」Rogers以冷靜堅定的口吻問道。

Loki帶著新的好奇觀看一切。「你可能不要讓他找到第二階段比較好。一點小建議。」

Rogers皺眉。「什麼第二階段？」

Fury怒瞪著Loki。「該死的你怎麼知道那個？」

「Coulson用你的其中一個小玩具射過我。兩百八十七次。」

「這不可能。」Fury轉向Rogers。「他明顯地在耍你，隊長。Coulson從沒和他待在同一個房間過，更別說還將近三百次了。」

Loki從床上起身時痛縮了一下。「Coulson有沒有請你在他的美國隊長交換卡上簽名？」

Rogers驚訝。「你怎麼知道？」

「Barton探員。」Fury迅速說道。「一定是他告訴你這個消息。」

「Barton有副好歌喉，而且他知道Wicked這齣音樂劇所有的歌曲。」

「什麼？」Rogers和Fury異口同聲。

「如果你們想要親切一些的話，」Loki挪動身體，試著找出一個更舒服的姿勢。「我想要一杯咖啡。和一本雜誌。」

「我什麼也不會給你。」Fury出聲。

「我幫你拿些咖啡。」Rogers朝門口走去，無視Fury不贊同的怒容。

「那麼現在呢，」Fury朝守衛揮了下手，他們後退幾步。「我不知道你在耍什麼花樣，但我會找出來的。」

「我非常懷疑。」

「你以戰爭威脅我的世界，偷走你無法控制的力量，你談著和平，但為了好玩而殺人。你讓我非常想要鋌而走險，你不會高興造成這個狀況的。」

「你是這麼看待我的所作所為嗎？」Loki感到一陣突來的憤怒穿過痛楚和他陷入的絕望。「你深信我和那些生物結盟，但我和你的老鷹並無差別。都是個服侍上級主人的僕從。我沒得到任何利益，除了痛苦和死亡的承諾。你以為Chitauri人知道仁慈或同情嗎？等他到來，你會真正的知道什麼叫絕望。」

Fury眼中的寒光閃動。十分隱約，隱約到會錯認為只是光線的改變。「誰甚麼時候要來？」

Loki吞了口口水轉開視線，躺回床上。「那不重要。」

他很疲倦且身體疼痛。要再幾次重複他的傷才會完全復原。下次他會要Barton探員帶他到可以好好休息的地方。當他明顯不會再說更多，Fury離開。

Rogers信守承諾給他帶來咖啡。和賭城飯店的比起來好不到哪去，但讓他覺得溫暖且少些疲累。隊長找了張椅子安頓自己，警戒著。包覆在象徵他忠誠的紅白藍中，看起來如此年輕，他的藍眼明亮。

Loki舉起咖啡杯朝周圍的房間示意。「我要感謝你的款待。」

「你受傷了。」Rogers簡單地回答。

「並不嚴重。」

Rogers聳聳肩，「我對Asgard人了解不多。」

「而對霜巨人了解得更少了，我確定。」Loki將杯子靠近嘴，吞下更多咖啡。當他看到Rogers面上的疑惑時嘆息。「Thor一定告訴過你我不是他真正的兄弟。」

「他說你是被領養的。」

Loki苦笑。「那是其中一個說法。」

「那你怎麼說？」

「我是被偷走的。就像眾神之父長久以來偷走的武器和古物。我真正的父母遺棄我，讓我在和Asgard的戰爭中等死。我假設我是有缺陷的。幼小，不強壯，虛弱。」他把杯子放在大腿上，低頭凝視杯中的液體。

「你可以回去，把他們找出來。」

「我殺了我真正的父親。我完全不曉得我母親的事，也不知道該如何找到她。」

「喔。」Rogers在椅子上動了動，「那讓事情有些難辦。」

「霜巨人都是怪物，隊長。」

Rogers安靜地觀察他幾分鐘。「你認為自己是個怪物。」

「一個人很難改變他出生的樣子。」Loki向後挪動身體直到靠著牆壁。

「我就這麼做了。」一抹小小的微笑在Rogers的唇上。「我曾是個骨瘦如柴的小孩，從沒有人多看我一眼，更別提一個機會。每一個軍隊募兵處都拒絕了我。直到Erskine找到我之前，我甚麼都不是。」

「啊，對啊。然後你成為現在的你。Erskine有改變整個你嗎？還是只有身體上的？」Loki看到Rogers面上的猶豫，猜想其中的意味，「你因為某個原因被選上，對吧？不是因為你的體型，而有其他原因。是什麼？」

Rogers看起來有些不自在，臉也開始紅了。「Erskine說血清會擴大已經存在的。好的變成偉大的，壞的成為邪惡的。」

「當然了。」Loki又啜了一口咖啡。

「什麼是第二階段？」

「武器。你期待SHIELD會拿魔方來做其他事嗎？他們一定沒有告訴你。」

「Barton探員跟你說的？他是被你控制的SHIELD探員。」

一陣不愉快的刺痛穿過Loki。「是的。恐怕這表示他不能對我撒謊，所以你不用懷疑他的話。只有我的需要懷疑。但如果你仔細搜索艙房，你會發現我所說的武器。」

Rogers思考著他的話。「如果你需要保護，我們可以幫你。」

「我懷疑Fury會那麼大方。」

「我會確保這能達成。」Rogers快速地說道。

Loki稍微拿起杯子，「你是這個世界中唯一對我釋出善意的人。」他喝完剩下的咖啡，笨拙地把杯子放到一旁，鍊子伸展到極限。

「你餓了嗎？」

Loki躺回床，再次閉上眼睛。他需要休息。「別對自己有疑慮，隊長。你的Erskine是對的。」

Barton率領的人到達，他們癱瘓了天空航母，堪堪在Thor抓到他們前救出Loki。接下來就是熟悉的場景。他早就放棄嘗試用權杖控制Stark，直接把他扔出窗外。

「Loki！」Thor降落在露臺時大喊，「關掉魔方不然我毀了他。」

「我辦不到。」Loki不急不徐走下斜坡，沒有攻擊也沒有回頭看Thor是否覺得被冒犯了。

「看看這些！看看你周遭！你以為這一切會因為你的統治而停止嗎？」

Loki小心地不看向城市。「我從沒這麼想過。但我別無選擇。我已試過所有方法。你有聽到嗎？所有方法。我曾燒毀也拯救過這城市。我殺戮過我也保護過。全都毫無意義。」

「你所言毫無條理。」

「別擔心，兄弟。」Loki轉身，第一次對他露出微笑，「你的朋友今日會獲得勝利，而且你會帶我回Asgard。」

Thor危險地瞇起眼睛，「別用謊言測試我的耐心，Loki。」

Loki小心地放下權杖，「其他地方有人需要你。去找Rogers隊長。」

「Loki──」

他在飛行器經過露臺時翻身躍下。

Hulk這次沒有來抓他。

當Thor帶Loki到廣場準備回Asgard時，他沒有綁住Loki的手，也沒有封住他的嘴。

他們並肩走著，手中一起抓著魔方的容器。


	5. Chapter 5

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

「我只和美國隊長談話，」Loki大聲宣告，「除非你們拒絕我的要求，我不會傷害任何人。」

Fury舉起一隻手，「我們或許可以想些辦法。」

「我必須在天花板打出一個洞，否則魔方釋放的能量會摧毀整個研究基地。」

Selvig衝向一個螢幕，「他說得對，我們在情況變得致命前還剩大約三分鐘。」

Loki高舉權杖並擊破天花板。他迅速離開瓦礫落下的範圍並朝Fury等人走去。藍色的能量旋轉上升穿過洞口，消散在大氣中。

「你想確實地告訴我這裡發生了什麼事嗎？」Fury問。

「我是Asgard的Loki。」

「Loki？」Selvig問，「Thor的兄弟。」

「沒錯。」Loki緊了緊握著權杖的手，「我因別無選擇而為Chitauri人和他們的主人做事。Chitauri人以使他人痛苦來獲得忠誠。我的背叛無疑會招致我的死亡。你必須馬上停止所有關於魔方的實驗，否則他們將會佔領你們的世界。」

「為什麼你要告訴我這件事？」

「因為我厭煩了這個地獄。無法逃脫的地獄。一定有方法可以解決這個狀況，一定有個選擇可以改變一些事。這個是我還未嘗試過的。」他看向Selvig，「你在Thor被我們的父親驅逐之後幫助了他。現在換幫我。」

「我不知道我能做什麼。」Selvig緊張地說著，看向Fury尋求幫助。

「我一次又一次重新過著這些日子。這是某種時間循環而且和魔方有關。有些必定發生的事件，我不能改變或逃避。每件事都將我帶往它們，不論我作了什麼。」整個房間的人瞪著他像是他完全瘋了。「Selvig博士，你和Jane Foster的父親一起工作過，你認識他。這就是你為什麼照看著她。」

「你大可以從──」

他轉向Barton，「Barton探員，你最愛的音樂劇是Wicked。」

Barton眨眼，「我從沒告訴過別人。」

「你在喝醉的時候唱的。」Loki解釋。

「咳，咳。」Fury舉起雙手，「就算你真的卡在某個時間循環或隨便什麼裡面，你要我們做些甚麼？」

Loki頓住，不確定該如何回答這個問題，「幫我結束這個。」

「如果我們幫助你，你會為我們做些什麼？」

Loki毫不遲疑地對上Fury的視線，「我只和美國隊長談判，你們帶他來之前我不會再多說。」

美國隊長從未出現；鋼鐵人從未伴隨著猛烈的掃射到來；Hulk依舊安全地躲藏在印度。SHIELD將Loki囚禁直到Thor出現。又經歷了幾次重複Loki才了解除非出現真實且呈現在眼前的威脅，否則Fury不會召集他四散的隊員。

除非Loki是那個真實且在眼前的威脅。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki以無情的決心走著他之前已走過的過程。Barton，Selvig，魔方；受詛咒的眼球。美國隊長和鋼鐵人追捕他。

「我不喜歡這情況。」Rogers對Stark說。

「怎麼，搖滾巨星放棄得如此容易？」

Rogers從肩膀回頭看，皺著眉頭。「不是這件事。是…這情景你不覺得熟悉嗎？我覺得像是，」他打住並搖了搖頭。「別在意。」

「像是什麼，隊長？」Loki問，第一次開口說話。這情形是新出現。

「沒什麼，」Rogers快速地回應，「既視感(Déjà vu)，就這樣。」

雷聲在他們上方隆隆作響。

Thor抓住並將他拉出飛機。

「我也想念你。」Loki從他摔倒的地上出聲。

「我看起來像是在跟你玩嗎？」Thor詰問。

Loki站起來時縮了下身子，「我以為你很高興回到這裡。你的寶貝地球。」

Mjolnir”砰”地砸在地上，Thor的手在抓他起身時用力。「我以為你死了。」

「或許我的確已經死了。」

Thor的雙手壓迫他的脖子，「放棄魔方，放棄這無益的夢想。回家吧。」

「Chitauri人會到來，他們的主人直到擁有它之前不會停手的。」

Thor皺眉，「你說的主人是什麼人？」

Loki抽身，一邊伸展著痠痛的部位一邊走開，「他唯一被知道的名字是Thanos。他遠比你能想像的還要強大，哥哥。我當時別無選擇，我現在也無路可退。」

「Loki，」Thor的語氣和緩，「你一定要回家。」

Loki搖了搖頭。「你真的相信我想要待在這裡嗎？」

「魔方在哪裡？」

Loki在岩石上坐下，默默倒數時間。

一道閃光從天而降，鋼鐵人將Thor捲走。

Loki待在天空航母的玻璃牢籠內。Thor對於有另一個潛藏在暗處，有比Loki更加危險的敵人的辯說，被完全忽視。他作他該作的事；他朝黑寡婦厲聲詛咒，但在述說時除了空洞的絕望之外什麼也感覺不到。

外面，Hulk吼叫著。

Barton召集的人找到了他並將他放出牢籠。他留下一個幻影站在牢內，走向SHIELD的實驗室去取回權杖。

美國隊長和鋼鐵人掙扎著要修復被破壞的渦輪引擎。

Loki在美國隊長落入空中時抓住他的手腕，將他拉回安全處。

「Loki？」Rogers瞪著他，臉上寫滿不可置信。

「我無法阻止接下來要發生的事，Rogers隊長。」Loki在受損的天空航母所發出的噪音下大喊。

「什麼意思？」

「Chitauri人會到來。我無法阻止這件事。」Loki放開Rogers，「他們絕對不能得逞，你了解嗎？」

Rogers張嘴欲言，但停住，耳機中傳來Tony的聲音時傾斜他的頭並傾聽。他迅速轉身，尋找Stark的身影。

Loki離開，及時回到牢房將權杖尖端穿過Coulson的背。

「不！」Thor在牢籠內大喊。

Loki按下按鈕打開地板。牢籠筆直落下而Thor還在裡面。

「你注定會失敗的，」Coulson說。

「我知道，」Loki往前移動並蹲下，在槍發射前從Coulson手中拿走。小心翼翼地，他把手放上Coulson的胸口。「我能給你一些時間，就幾分鐘。我會減慢你的心跳和血液流失的速度。也許足夠長到讓Fury能救你。至於其他人，他們必須相信你死了，否則接下來他們會失敗。」

Coulson仰瞪著他，「某些讓他們團結的事物。」

「那就是你，Coulson探員。我已經經歷這個時刻上千次，這是唯一的方法。」他站起身。血液從權杖滴落。

通道打開，Chitauri人出現。

Hulk將他往Stark大樓的地板上摔。

「如果對你們來說都沒差的話，我想來杯酒。」Loki坐起來。他不期待。

美國隊長給了他一杯水。

Loki小心地接下那杯水，「你選擇不和其他人離開。」

「沒有那麼餓，我會在那裡和他們碰面。」他的臉仍留有塵土和煤煙，塵垢上有汗水滑過的痕跡。「為什麼要救我，在天空航母時？」

「你其實可以救你自己，我只是幫你省點時間。」Loki洗去口中的血腥味。

「你說Chitauri人會來而且你無法阻止他們。為什麼告訴我？」

「因為那是事實。」

「我怎麼能相信你？」

Loki幾乎笑了，「你不能，不過那也無關緊要。」

「我不明白。」

「你在飛機上說你好像之前作過同樣的事。Déjà vu，你是這麼說的嗎？」Loki喝完水，將杯子放在身旁的台階。「我一次又一次重複經歷著這六天。我見過無數個結局，每個經由我的選擇而出現的結局。」

疲憊地，Rogers在Loki身旁坐下，他的視線在大樓破損的窗戶和城市中仍然出現的煙霧。「你不必成為我們的敵人，Loki。」

「我還有什麼選擇？」Loki朝破碎的玻璃，被打壞的地板，及下方的城市示意。「我無法阻止這些。我嘗試過了。我試過把魔方丟入海中，把它埋起來，我嘗試過摧毀它。我都失敗了。」

Rogers的眉毛深鎖，「我想Hulk把你砸得有點太用力了。」

「你以為我不知道這聽起來有多瘋狂嗎？」他笑了，然後悲傷地搖搖頭，「然後在我所有經歷過的這六天裡，你是唯一對我表示善意的人。」他拿起玻璃杯，將它舉高好似一個罕見的標本。

「就算我相信你吧，」Rogers開口，眉頭仍皺出一條條線，「這代表什麼？」

「我不知道。」Loki疲累地回答，「明天，Thor會帶我回Asgard，但取而代之的是，我會僅僅回到我出現在你們世界的那一刻，再開始另一次。」

「也許你應該要從中學習些什麼？」

Loki抬起一邊眉毛，「一次六天，我已經活過了你們凡人生命的數十年。我懷疑還有什麼剩下我能學習的。你們沒有人記得任何事。」

「你會發生什麼事？」Rogers別開眼，「如果Thor真的帶你回到Asgard。」

「某種處罰，也許是死刑。」Loki聳肩。他不擔心會多快回到Asgard。「Midgard不是唯一我試圖摧毀的世界」

轉回頭時，隊長的眼睛因為類似恐懼的東西而睜大。「為什麼？Chitauri人也在幕後？」

「意圖摧毀Jotunheim是我自己的選擇。Asgard當時和Jotunheim陷入戰爭，如果這點重要的話。雖然我假設那也是我的錯。」Loki不期待這有關係。凡人們似乎喜歡明白分辨黑與白，即使他們的人生與世界充斥著灰色地帶。

「你引起了戰爭？另一場？」

Loki深吸一口氣，因身側的傷而痛縮，「我不是一個好人，以防你還沒注意到。」

「Thor說你別無選擇，是Chitauri人強迫你的。」

「這很重要嗎？」即使不考慮Chitauri人的折磨和威脅，他仍是陷在這由恐懼和血形成的泥沼。

「對我來說是的。」Rogers溫和地回應。

Loki斟酌了一會兒。「Thor和我打了一架。上次我在Asgard時。他破壞彩虹橋好阻止我摧毀Jotunheim。我墜落。沒有理由再待在Asgard。一個不真實的家庭，一個不過是個謊言的人生。我跌落在一個破碎黑暗的月亮上，Chitauri人就是在那裡找到我。他們不以慷慨好客聞名。」

「他們作了什麼？」

「這裡會對囚犯作些什麼事？」Loki反問。「被懷疑是間諜的人和不能信任的人會被怎麼對待？對恐怖份子？對SHIELD懼怕的對象？」

「我猜想並不包括餅乾和茶。」

Loki忍不住笑了。隊長的臉上是感到奇怪與困惑的表情。「你應該多多練習你的幽默感，隊長。」Rogers的臉頰顏色轉深，羞怯地向靴子間的地板微笑。「就考慮一下，好嗎？你不一定要是我們的敵人。」

換Loki看著地板，「我無意成為你的敵人。」

「那Thor呢？」Rogers以令人訝異的溫和接話。「他是你的兄弟。」

「不，我想我擺脫不了那個蠢蛋。」

「家人就是家人。即使你在想殺了他們時，你仍然是愛著他們的。」Rogers將手放在Loki臂上，輕柔且短暫地。「那麼，如果這一切明天又重新開始...我猜我只能說祝好運了。」

Loki微笑；一個真誠，不做作的微笑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki發現自己對過程感到不耐煩。他感到焦躁不安，心緒重重，在他到達德國時他的神經以並非不愉快的方式嘈雜著；他按著劇本走，擔心任何改變會造成他想要的結果不會出現。在自由選擇和越軌行動而破壞這複雜的事件網絡間是個脆弱的平衡。

「我不喜歡這情況。」Rogers對Stark說。

「怎麼，搖滾巨星放棄得如此容易？」

Rogers從肩膀回頭看，皺著眉頭。「這情景你不覺得熟悉嗎？好像我以前有做過同樣的事，」他搖搖頭，「既視感，我想。」

雷聲在他們上方隆隆作響。

Rogers抬頭。「又一個Asgard人？」

「什麼？」Stark問，手已伸向頭盔。

Thor抓住並將他拉出飛機。

「我也想念你。」Loki從他摔倒的地上出聲。

「我看起來像是在跟你玩嗎？」Thor詰問。

Loki站起來時縮了下身子，「我以為你很高興回到這裡。你的寶貝地球。」

Mjolnir”砰”地砸在地上，Thor的手在抓他起身時用力。「我以為你死了。」

Loki嚥下喉中的苦澀。僵硬地，尷尬地，他將手放在Thor手臂，低頭靠著Thor的肩。「我很抱歉，哥哥。」

Thor的手緊抱他到覺得疼痛。「回家，Loki。拜託。」

「我無法阻止這件事，Thor。」他抬頭說道，緊握著Thor的手臂希望鋼鐵人不會出現帶走他。「你必須了解。」

「我們聯手的話，沒有什麼事解決不了的。」Thor躊躇地微笑。

Loki拉開身，「我願意付出一切讓此事成真。」

一道閃光從天而降，鋼鐵人將Thor捲走。

戰爭開始。

美國隊長給了他一杯水。

Loki小心地接下那杯水，「你選擇不和其他人離開。」

「沒有那麼餓，我會在那裡和他們碰面。」他的臉仍留有塵土和煤煙，塵垢上有汗水滑過的痕跡。他撿起靴子上的泥塊，眉頭因沉思而現出紋路。「這聽起來會有些瘋狂。」

「我對此存疑。」Loki洗去口中的血腥味。

「我們…你和我…我們以前有見過面嗎？」

「可能有。」Loki小心地回答。

「我從冰塊中甦醒才，呃，我猜到今天一個多禮拜。所以我很確定我們以前沒有見過面。」Rogers注視著城市。「但我覺得我好像認識你。」

「在另一個人生，或許。」

「你不一定要是我們的敵人，Loki。」Rogers轉身，專注地看著他。

「沒有多少選擇能讓我不變成你們的敵人。」

「因為Chitauri人？」

Loki喝下更多水。Chitauri人。他尚未思慮周全的部分。只要他還陷在這地獄般的六天循環中，Chitauri人就會被擊敗且魔方也不會落到他們手上。要是Chitauri人的飛船沒有被破壞會產生什麼結果呢？ 

「Loki，」Rogrs開口，表情擔憂。「你還好嗎？」

「我無意成為你的敵人，隊長。你是這世界唯一對我表現善意的人。」他喝完水將杯子放在一旁。

「你有給過其他人機會表現嗎？」

「那不重要。」但他無法抵抗在他心中開始閃爍的希望。不知怎麼的，隊長開始被時間循環影響了。也許他真正記起之前的重複只是時間的問題。他不知道這如何會發生，但有希望的感覺讓他無法抗拒。

他孤獨了如此長久的時間。

這改變了一切。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

美國隊長站在他前方，昂首闊肩。沒有穿著制服。他周圍有著新舊面孔：Fury，Barton， Selvig， 和Coulson。Rogers朝天花板和不穩定的通道口所留下的藍色迴旋能量點點頭。

Loki以權杖射擊，在岩石天花板擊穿一個洞口。藍色能量朝他們上方的夜空竄去。

「我不真的知道為什麼我在這裡。」Rogers吞吞吐吐地開口，「不知為何，我知道你會出現在這裡。我希望你能告訴我這是怎麼一回事，因為SHIELD認為我已經神智不清。我也有點這麼覺得了。」

Fury雙臂交疊，看著Loki好似他的一隻眼睛是放在劇毒的蛇身上。「我是很想要一個解釋。」

他們將他帶到天空航母，它移動著像是穿過海浪的巨大冰山。

Loki被SHIELD的探員包圍著坐在桌邊。他解釋一切。他告訴了他們霜巨人和Asgard間的戰爭，Odin如何在Jotunheim找到他並將他視如己出地扶養長大，Thor的放逐和彩虹橋的毀壞。他告訴了他們Chitauri人對他的囚禁和懲罰；Chitauri人的黑暗主君Thanos和他對魔方的渴望。他解釋了時間循環。

「這有可能發生嗎？」Fury看向Selvig。 

「任何事都有可能。」他戰戰兢兢，依舊清楚記得上次Thor來到Midgard而Loki派毀滅者追殺他。

SHIELD不允許他離開天空航母，但他也不是囚犯。他花了大部分時間和美國隊長在一起，談論Midgard的奇異之處和美國隊長消失在冰塊之前它的風俗樣貌。Loki告訴他Asgard的故事和Thor的冒險。

按著時間表，雷聲預示著Thor的到來。他和其他人一樣對Loki的怪異處境感到存疑，但對這個世界沒有迫在眉睫的危險感到高興。

隔天早餐後，Rogers在Loki桌前放下一杯咖啡。「我想你該叫我Steve了。」

Loki微笑。感到長久以來包圍他的憤怒、苦澀和恐懼因為這名總是沉著穩定的士兵而減輕。或許這次循環可以終結；或許這次他可以被允許留下。

Thor獨自使用魔方回到Asgard。

兩天後，Thor再次出現。他因戰鬥而血跡斑斑且憔悴。

Chitauri人在Thor回到Asgard後出現。三勇士最先被殺死，Asgard淪陷。甚至連Odin，眾神之父，也被Thanos打倒。Thor在命懸一線之際使用魔方回到Midgard。

Loki說服Thor再次回到Asgard，這次，他會與他同行。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟2014說聲嗨!

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki努力過了。

十幾次，一百次。一百多次。每個他能想到的變數，他努力嘗試。

他繼續嘗試。

沒有解決方法。

美國隊長沒有記得每一次重複，但他記得零星片段。像是夢的回聲，他這麼說。Loki不知道原因。Selvig和Stark也無法解釋，但他們也只能在循環再次開始之前抓住時間循環的概念並思考，然後一切從頭開始。

他們爭論著，如果有人可以記得事情，那也應該要是Barton。畢竟他曾和權杖接觸過。但不是他。

他在天空航母上的狹小房間門被輕輕敲響。有時候屬於他的房間。他沒有起身也沒有出聲回應，背靠著狹小床頭的牆壁。

「Loki？」Rogers小心翼翼地開門並探頭查看，「我可以進去嗎？」

「Thor回來了嗎？」Loki詢問。他的聲音在一片靜謐中聽起來空洞而易碎。

「還沒有。」他用肩膀推開門，雙手捧著一個托盤。「你沒有來吃晚餐。」

Loki無法真正記起他上次用餐的時刻。「我不餓。」

「你一定要吃。」Rogers將餐盤放在Loki腳邊的床上，轉身關上房門。「你吃完之前我不會離開的。」

Loki可以感覺流逝的分分秒秒。要是Thor這次沒有回來而時間不會再次循環怎麼辦？每次Thor獨自返回，Chitauri人和Thanos就會跟著他到Asgard。

Asgard淪陷。

「Loki。」Rogers催促。

與其爭辯，Loki現在清楚知道Rogers可以和Thor一樣固執，他順從地拿起托盤。晚餐食之無味，他咀嚼吞嚥，不在意也不想問餐點的內容。

「你會再次嘗試嗎？」Rogers開口詢問。

「我必須要。一定有辦法。一定有可以改變進而造成區別的事情。」Loki停住話頭並深呼吸。他的手在微微顫抖，他不知道隊長是否有注意到。

「我會在那裡的。」Rogers的指頭輕觸Loki的手背。

這是感覺非常熟悉的安撫動作。Loki轉動手腕，他的手指穿過Rogers的，鬆鬆地握著Rogers的手。那是個無意識的舉動，伸手探向穩固的事物。隊長就像Midgard的每個事物一樣穩固和真實。Loki的思緒在他可以在下一次重複時做些什麼改變，並繼續將剩下的食物送入口中。儘管他爭辯，他其實十分飢餓。心不在焉地，他的姆指在Rogers的手腕邊來回畫著弧形。

「或許我應該一個人回Asgard，」他沉思著出聲。

Rogers清清喉嚨。他注視著Loki在他皮膚上緩慢畫出的痕跡。「Thor不會贊成的。」

「沒錯，可能不會。」Loki同意。他吃完了餐盤上的食物，並終於記起他吃了什麼。義大利麵和肉丸，晚餐是這麼稱呼的。

「還需要我幫你拿些什麼嗎？」Rogers的聲音中有著突然出現的緊繃。

對講機中Fury的聲音阻止了Loki的回覆。

Thor回來了。

Asgard淪陷。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Rogers隊長看起來緊張不安，他幾次梳理他的頭髮且避開Loki的視線。

這是新出現的情形。

還有其他事需要擔心，所以Loki將此事放到一旁，專注在他眼前的工作。他終於說服Thor讓他先返回Asgard，獨自一人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Rogers隊長看起來緊張不安。

Loki擊穿房間的天花板讓魔方的能量散去，坐在臺階上任憑石塊和灰塵落在他身旁，權杖放在他的膝上。腳步朝他靠近，緩慢且慎重。

「嘿，」Rogers坐在他身旁的台階上。「上一回怎麼樣？」

「假使真有方法可以阻止這一切，我也找不到它。」Loki因憤怒而扭曲了臉。長久以來他夢想著看到Asgard陷落，但現在他卻絕望地想要拯救它。但他知道的唯一方法是將Chitauri的軍隊帶到Midgard。他對這時間循環感到既痛恨又帶著希望，因為它給了他另一次機會去找出事件的連鎖好得到一個更好的結局。

「一定有辦法，你會找到的。」

他對Loki的信念令人意想不到。且不值得，Loki暗想。

「你還好嗎？」

Loki試著微笑並朝Fury等人的方向點了下頭。「SHIELD在等了，隊長。」

「我很確定我要你叫我Steve了，可能不只一次。」

有人相信他這件事仍讓他覺得怪異。當隊長只須以直覺就能預測某些狀況時，其他人則需要反覆解釋反覆說服。眼睛看向一旁，Loki發現Steve沒有完全和他對上視線，臉頰上有隱約的紅色。

「讓我幫你，」他說，「也許你將事件依序解說給我聽，我們可以理出些頭緒。一起。」

「一起，」Loki重複。這個字在他的舌上搖擺不定且陌生。

「三個臭皮匠勝過一個諸葛亮，不是嗎？」

當他們到了天空航母，Steve找出一個用木頭刻出的東西進行的遊戲。他捨棄棋盤，將棋子堆放在桌上。

「將最初那一次的事件經過一步一步展示給我看。」他拿起一個棋子。「這個是你。」

Loki接過棋子，小心地握著並一邊回想第一次他自魔方製造的通道出來後所發生的事情。他再取出幾個棋子。

「我在這裡。」他擺出一條路線。「魔方在這裡。Fury， Barton， Selvig。一個女人。還有更多人在房間後面，我不確定人數。戰鬥一開始他們就跑開。有四個人武裝齊全。他們在這裡和這裡。」他將旗子一一放好，然後輕輕推倒它們表示他殺了這些人。「我控制了Barton、Selvig和另一個人。Barton朝Fury開槍。」他輕敲代表Fury的西洋棋子。

「我什麼？」Barton問。他從Steve的肩膀上看著並皺眉。「你做了什麼？」

「我控制了你的心智。沒有造成傷害。」

「最好是沒有！」Barton反駁。

「Barton探員。」Steve堅定地開口。「Please。」

Loki拿出另一個棋子代表Hill探員。「那時，我和Barton和其他人開車逃離了。Hill，Fury和Coulson從研究中心的崩毀中存活下來。我通過的出口並不穩定。釋放出來的能量造成空間崩塌。很多人死了。」他抬頭看到他周圍的人露出了驚訝的表情。除了Steve。「所以這是我要在天花板打個洞的原因，為了釋放能量。」

沒人說謝謝。

繼續著，Loki因需要拿起更多棋子。Stark， Thor， Banner，隊長，Romanoff。他一步一步演示著他在Midgard最初的六天。

Barton在Loki告訴他們那顆眼球時顫慄。

Coulson看到代表自己的棋子被推倒時毫無反應。

一隻筆代表核子導彈。

「接下來你們都知道了。」Loki從四散在他面前的棋子往後直起身子。「這六天我有數千個版本。我看過紐約燒毀。我看過你們中有些人或全部死去。我知道當中有些事情有關連，但我不明白為什麼。」

「像是什麼？」Stark問。這是他在這可怕遊戲開始後第一次出聲說話。

「如果Steve來牢中找我，Hulk不會出現在機艙。如果是Romanoff探員，Hulk就會出現。那狀況我想並不完全是我造成的。不如說是內部存在的一個不穩定之處，讓我可以利用。一個臨界點。」他輕叩代表Hulk的旗子。

「如果你沒有殺掉我的話會發生什麼事？」Coulson問。

「你的復仇者們陣亡。」Loki誠實地回答。

「很好。但還是有缺失的部分。」Steve伸手抓起一把棋子。他將他們放在原來那堆的遠處。「Thanos。其他。Chitauri人。Asgard。連結著它們的是魔方。Thanos跟著魔方。當它在這裡，他派你和Chitauri軍隊來。」

「當它回到Asgard，Chitauri軍隊尾隨然後Asgard陷落。」Loki伸出手推倒代表Asgard的棋子。

「因為那時Tony沒有用導彈炸掉Chitauri軍隊。」Steve交叉雙臂，深思地看著桌上。「導彈是個臨界點嗎？」

Loki搖頭，試著回憶起每一次重複的細節。「有時它會出現，有時不會。我不知道是什麼造成差異。」

「那我們打開通道再用核武攻擊他們。沒有軍隊可以入侵Asgard。」Stark提議。「皆大歡喜。」

「那又怎麼樣？Loki又會在Thor試著帶他回家時回到開始。」Barton伸手拾起表示他的小棋子。「為什麼會有時間循環？為什麼是Loki？」

沒有人有答案。

「我試過的方法都沒有辦法打破循環。」Loki簡單地回答。「或許是魔法。但需要耗費極大的力量。我無從知曉眾神之父是否有能力完成此事。」

「算他可以好了。為什麼呢？」

「如果這是由Asgard策劃，父親的計謀通常會有訓誡掩飾其中。」Loki聳肩，朝桌子揮揮手。「雖然我還沒發現我有什麼要從中學習的教訓。」

Stark心不在焉地用手指敲著桌面。「也有可能是使用魔方造成了一個時間-空間的折疊，連接兩個時間點形成了一個無限循環。可能是隨機的。沒有特定目的。」

「這不是隨機發生。」Steve沉吟著說道。「這不是意外事件。」

Stark挑眉。「你怎麼能這樣肯定？」

「我就是知道。」

「好吧，隊長。就試試我的提議吧。有什麼好損失的呢？」他將椅子推離桌並站起。「我今天傍晚已經看夠了陰陽魔界(註3)。如果你們不需要我的話，我討厭讓女士等待。」  
很快地，桌上四散的棋子邊只剩下Loki和Steve。

「我想試試也無妨。」Steve開始收拾桌上的西洋棋。「在Stark大樓的上方打開通道，我們可以不傷害任何人來取得iridium，我確定SHIELD可以用些關係。讓Stark和導彈準備好。如果他有一兩天的時間，也許他可以調整下裝甲什麼的，讓我們知道他可以回來。或者我們就讓通道開著直到我們確定他安全了。」

Loki遲疑。他尚未提到Stark沒在通道關閉前回來的那幾次。第一次，他猜想著Steve在夢中看到或聽到了什麼回聲。

「你想這值得一試嗎？」Steve問，他的藍眼突然地專注在Loki。

「為什麼不呢？」Loki微笑。

三天後，復仇者集結。這次Loki和他們站在一起，天空航母在一旁盤旋，蓄勢待發。SHIELD淨空了周圍的街道。

通道打開，Chitauri軍隊出現。

Loki和隊長及Thor肩並肩戰鬥直到SHIELD準備好。鋼鐵人抓住導彈穿過通道。他落回地球，Hulk抓住他。Romanoff探員用權杖關閉通道。

有建築物損壞和傷者出現，但那天沒有人死去。

當他舉起魔方容器讓Loki握住時，Thor的臉上帶著大大的微笑。一個深呼吸，Loki握住把手。

 

註3：And I’ve had enough Twilight Zone for the evening.原文有點雙關

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Rogers隊長看起來緊張不安。

Loki擊穿房間的天花板讓魔方的能量散去，坐在臺階上任憑石塊和灰塵落在他身旁。把權杖隨意丟在他腳前的地上，臉埋在雙手中。

他真的希望上次就是結束，就會有所不同。

他還能再期待什麼？

「嘿，」Steve坐在他身旁的台階上。「上一回怎麼樣？」

Loki無法強迫自己出聲。他體內的騷亂再也無法承受了；失望，恐懼，對自己命運的苦澀憤怒。他無法想像長久的生命只能一次又一次重複過著相同的六天而不被絕望溺死。

Steve的手指輕刷過他的手背。「來吧。我知道你需要什麼。」

「Rogers，你要去哪裡？」Fury問。

「我們會回來。」是Steve的回答。

Loki跟著他來到研究中心外，迎向溫暖的夜晚空氣。他在Steve領他走向一臺機車時驚訝。Steve穿起掛在椅墊上的皮外套並坐上機車。

「你可能會想換些更…」Steve朝Loki的盔甲示意。

低頭，Loki將他的盔甲變成他看過騎相同交通工具的人所穿的樣式。他現在一身黑色皮衣，剪裁及風格都不是他以往所熟悉的。

「上車。」

他們騎向黑夜。Loki沒有問他們要去哪裡，Steve沒有停車告訴他。或許Steve也不知道他們要去往何處。Loki抱著Steve的腰，他的眼睛專注在他們頭上的夜空和數以百萬計的閃爍星星。他們周圍的沙漠沐浴在月光下。騎過長長的距離，引擎平穩的聲音像首搖籃曲般安撫沉靜了他的思緒。他什麼都沒想，什麼都沒有意識到，除了他皮膚接觸的皮革和他身體靠著Steve的部分。呼嘯而過的風拉扯著他的頭髮，無疑地將它們弄得一團亂。

當天空邊緣開始出現黎明的光芒，他們在一個小鎮停下。汽車旅館雖小但算整潔。仍沉浸在沙漠的寂靜中，他們在Check in和前往24小時營業的餐館路上沒有說話。在這個時間，店裡的顧客可能是整晚也在路上的人們。

他們點了咖啡和鬆餅，在沉默中進食。當太陽終於出現並越過沙漠和天空的邊際，他們回到旅館房間。

Loki坐在床尾脫下皮衣。突然地，他覺得自己疲憊至極，除了永遠的沉睡什麼也不想要。或至少到Thor出現讓他再繼續這個夢饜之前。

「這是他們唯一剩下的房間了。」Steve脫下皮外套掛在椅背上，同時脫下靴子。「你睡床吧。」

Loki這才注意到房裡只有一張床。「別傻了，那張椅子你根本也坐不下。」他移動並在床的半邊躺下。閉上眼，他試著抓住當他們疾馳於沙漠公路時充滿他心中的平靜。他的整個人生，心中似乎總是充滿奔馳翻滾的思緒。身旁，床墊在Steve的重量躺上來時移動。

「你還好嗎？」Steve安靜地問。

Loki點頭，無法肯定使用語言。「謝謝。」

「騎車可以帶來平靜。讓你的頭腦清醒。」

「的確可以。」Loki張開眼，注視著他們上方有汙漬的天花板。「你知道我們在哪兒嗎？」

「亞利桑那州的某個地方，我猜。」

Loki忍不住喉中的笑聲。「我們迷路了嗎？」

「我想SHIELD終究會找到我們，對吧？」

「這比賭城好多了。」Loki微笑著說道。

「你去過賭城？」

「去過幾次。」他回想起那次Thor破門而入，美國隊長給了他一杯咖啡，因為尷尬而臉紅。

「也許我們下次可以去那裡。」

Loki轉頭看Steve。他的眼簾關上，躺在他身旁看起來完全的平靜。「下次？」

「是啊。」Steve深吸一口氣。「我們都和你一起陷在這時間循環了，對吧？你是唯一記得所有事的人。如果我的整個人生都要過著這重複的六天，最好跟你一起。」

Loki以手肘撐起身子，瞪直了眼。他未想過還有其他人一起跟他困在這重複的六天。沒錯，他是唯一記得所有事的人，但對其他不記得的人而言這循環不啻也是種懲罰。他們的生命也被凍結在這反覆跳針的時間中，他們像他一樣被困住了。

「為什麼？」他問。

Steve張開一隻眼。「一個多禮拜前，我還被凍在冰裡。這已經是很大的改進了。」

「但是為什麼……」Loki無法問完問題。從沒有人選擇他。Thor總是那個較受偏愛的兒子。

Steve的下巴肌肉抽動。「你知道感覺自己要被凍死是怎麼樣嗎？緩慢地。感覺冰塊包圍著你且無路可逃。你會掙扎，在一開始。但後來你接受並面對現實。然後當你醒來，面對的是一個全新的世界。它移動得如此快速，如此嘈雜和明亮，部分的我想要再蜷縮回冰中並待在那裡。」他停下，話語卡在喉中。「在這裡，我有六天。六天的時間哪裡也不去，感覺好像整個世界慢下了一些。我不需要試著了解每件事，我不需要擔心六天以後會發生什麼事。我只想喘口氣。」

Loki躺回床上，思考。他從未在時間循環中得到平靜，或許沒有記得細節會讓此事更為容易。在他意識到前他開口說話。

「當我從彩虹橋上墜落……那種感覺無法以言語述說。穿過虛無，穿過世界與世界間的黑暗與寒冷。但我不會被冰凍。」他微笑，頭轉向Steve。「霜巨人不害怕寒冷與冰雪。所以我只是一直下墜。那裡的靜默令人無法忍受。那裡安靜到我可以聽到自己的心跳，聽到血液在我體內奔流。我想我會瘋掉。或許我早就瘋了。然後我掉到了一個破碎的月亮。你可能想像那很痛，但其實不會。我落在一層像羽毛般的塵土上，它們在我周圍飄動像一張絲布。空氣十分稀薄，大氣和重力也十分缺乏。我記得在灰塵落回地上時我嗆到了。」

床墊在Steve翻身側躺時晃動。幾乎漫不經心地，他伸出手，手指輕撫過Loki的手背。Loki感覺這像是自然而然的老習慣，翻轉手腕，讓兩人的手指交纏在一起。

「Chitauri人是群居的種族。」他繼續，仍盯著天花板。「腦筋不好但殘忍好鬥。他們是征服者而非殖民者，尋求著毀滅其它世界。他們要求服從，以痛苦實現他們的願望。僅輕觸一下他們就能帶給你無法描述的痛苦。一開始，我以為他們只是恰巧在那裡發現我，但我再也不這麼認為了。」

如果連擁有Mjolnir的Thor都會被打敗，他還能有什麼希望？

「Loki，」Steve遲疑地開口，「這個之前有發生過嗎？」

Loki看著Steve一會兒，看著他臉上各種表情來了又去，看著他的肩膀逐漸緊繃。最後，他搖搖頭。「不，這些是第一次發生。」他朝床和周圍的房間示意。

Steve微笑。「或許也不會是最後一次。」

Loki吞了下口水，對自己的聲音沒有信心。「也許不是。」

他希望這不是最後一次。


	7. Chapter 7

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破天花板讓魔方的能量散去，無言地將權杖交給Coulson探員。

他和Steve騎車進入黑夜。

黎明到來，他們在沉默中用餐，週圍的顧客也許是之前就在那裡的人。當太陽終於升起並越過沙漠邊際，他們返回旅館房間。

Loki坐在床尾脫下皮衣。

「這是他們唯一剩下的房間了。」Steve脫下皮外套掛在椅背上，同時脫下靴子。「你睡床吧。」

「別傻了。」Loki面朝天躺在床上伸展身體，看著天花板。床墊在Steve躺到他身邊時移動。

「Loki，」Steve遲疑地開口，幾乎是害羞地。「什麼是霜巨人？」

「一個怪物的種族，Asgard的敵人。」

Steve再次開口前仔細地看著他一會兒。「你並不是怪物。」

幾乎漫不經心地，他伸出手，指尖輕撫過Loki的手背。這個動作不可思議地安撫了Loki。Loki轉動手腕讓他們的手指交纏。他分心想著是否可以讓Steve看到他的真正外表，他的Jotun外表，但他不知道自己能不能用意志轉換外表。他從未想要嘗試。

「你怎麼知道該來接我了呢？」Loki問。

Steve的眉毛因思考而糾結。「夢。一個內容永遠相同的夢，我想。我看到魔方、Fury局長和你。不知怎麼地，我知道你將會到達某處。我醒來之後就會通知Fury局長。我要帶機車來時他覺得我在發神經。但我知道我之前這麼作過。不知為何就是了。」

Loki沒有將他的疑慮訴諸語言。莫名其妙地，魔方導致這件事出現。在Loki到達前，它的力量就影響了隊長，這表示時間循環的開始點比Loki認為的還要早。雖然有趣，但這件事並沒有讓狀況變得更加明朗。

「你和Thor怎麼了呢？」

Loki挑眉。「為什麼你想知道？」

Steve的臉變紅，移開了視線。「只是好奇。你們有好好相處過嗎？」

沒有辦法簡單回答。相反地，Loki開始述說他和Thor一起成長玩耍的童年故事。一邊看著天花板，他說著所有湧上心頭的回憶；快樂，悲傷，憤怒。在一間沙漠中的平凡小旅館，在六天一輪永不停止的循環中，那些年少時的細微小事似乎無關緊要了。他一直說著直到注意到Steve緩慢平穩的呼吸昭示著他已陷入睡夢中。閉上眼，Loki讓自己放鬆躺好，他的手指仍和Steve的手輕輕交握著。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

六天一輪，Steve和Lloki探索著世界。

他們在大峽谷健行並深入地下的洞穴。他們走過賭城的商店街上百次，在洛杉磯觀光並學會衝浪。Steve教Loki怎麼控制摩托車好讓兩人可以輪流。他們穿越金門大橋，看到了黑沙灘(註4)，在聖地牙哥喝龍舌蘭酒，在一個位於火山附近的溫暖湖中游泳，在博納維爾鹽灘飆車(註5) ，還有沿著曲折的峽谷穿過被雪覆蓋的群山。大多數時候，他們會在晚上肩並肩躺著，仰望群星或旅館的天花板，談話直到其中一人睡著。

Loki第一次來到Midgard時在Steve眼中看到的傷痛開始消逝。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki將權杖交給Fury和Coulson足夠多次，跨上Steve的重機揚長而去也足夠多次。雖然Loki記得每一次重複而Steve沒有，但Loki喜愛看Steve每一次重新發現世界。在Steve的驚奇中有一種純粹抓住了Loki，如煙霧般無形地包圍他。

Loki背靠著石頭欄杆，比起欣賞後方的水舞表演他更多是看著Steve的臉。Steve完全被Bellagio飯店前的噴泉表演迷注了，每束噴出的泉水都精心安排配合著音樂舞動。

注意到Loki的注視，Steve害羞地笑了。「我猜這不是我們第一次來這裡。」

「但依舊出色。」

「你根本沒在看。」

「我有在看你。」

Steve低頭轉開視線。太過不經意到不是碰巧，他伸出手，指尖輕刷過Loki的右手背。這是一個太過熟悉到Loki無法記起第一次發生在哪一個重複的動作。他轉身面對噴泉讓他們併肩站著，握住Steve的手。

「我們去過洛杉磯了嗎？」

「去過幾次。還是有很多東西可以看的。」

「從沒想過我會看到好萊塢。」Steve若有所思地說。

噴泉表演結束之後，他們走下拉斯維加斯的街道，談著所有事但也什麼都沒有說。Steve的注意力似乎在週圍其他事物上，他的眼睛被一道道閃亮的光線吸引。回到他們的飯店房間時，Loki發現自己奇異地坐立不安。

「我要沖個澡。」Steve出聲，一邊往浴室走去。門在他身後關上。

Loki沒有回應。他的心緒在充滿胃裡的怪異感覺上打轉，試著確定它是什麼。他已逐漸習慣Steve的存在，以一種陌生卻又熟悉的方式舒服地待在他身邊。Steve，只有他一人，相信他並選擇和他一起忍受這無盡的時間循環。Loki不知道也無法了解原因。不論是Steve早前就已接觸過魔方，或是他所注射的超級士兵血清，每個理論的可能性都差不多。

他在房裡來回踱步，試著壓抑使他背部及肩膀肌肉糾結的焦慮。或許他只是需要去走一走。拉斯維加斯的燈光和聲響能讓他分心。

當他想用指節敲門，想著要告訴Steve他要出門且待會回來時，浴室門滑開了幾吋，門鎖沒有扣好。溫暖潮濕的空氣湧出包圍了他。他張開嘴想出聲，但語言卻無法通過。通過門縫，他可以在淋浴間有點起霧的隔門看到Steve的身影。他的眼簾關上，頭向後仰。蓮蓬頭噴出的水柱沖洗著他的喉嚨和胸口。他的左手撐著牆，右手沿著他興奮的昂揚快速而激烈地套弄。

Steve的表情扭曲好像十分痛苦，他的身體突然僵硬。「Loki。」幾乎像是在呻吟。

Loki猛地向後退，大為驚訝。他小心地，無聲地關好浴室的門。

他聽到水聲停止，抓過放在床邊小桌上的筆和記事本。他在衝出房間進入涼爽的沙漠夜色前潦草地寫下一個便條，朝樓下的泳池區走去。他需要清醒一下腦袋。

沒有多想，他脫掉衣服潛入水中。池水隔絕了城市的聲響。他來回游著直到他的肺部灼燒逼迫他浮上來吸氣。然後再次潛入水中繼續游著。當肌肉疼痛他才停下，浮出水面時他迫切地呼吸。額頭靠著泳池邊緣仍溫熱的石頭，他吸入氯和沙漠的氣味。他的情緒太過騷亂以致他無法好好釐清。

自他來到Midgard，他便被要得到魔方的需求，對Thor、Odin及Asgard的憤怒耗去心力。然後時間循環將他抓住，立即丟入這六天中，伴隨著的是他的痛苦和失敗，永遠在他周遭列隊遊行。

他緊抓著水泥池壁用力到可以感覺粗糙的砂礫表面刻入他的皮膚。在他沒有注意時一個陌生的新世界在他身旁形成；一個無關Thor或需要證明自己值得Asgard的期望和Odin的愛的世界。這裡，沒有戰爭需要去打贏，沒有主人需要去服侍。

在這裡，在時間循環裡，只有Steve。

Steve，在他是敵人時對他表現善意的Steve，相信好像發燒時所作的夢來尋找他的Steve。Steve，選擇和他一起度過這六天的Steve，想要和他在一起的Steve，想要他的Steve。  
此時此刻，在時間循環中，Loki來到Midgard欲摧毀它的事不重要。因為他沒有，不是這一次。他和Steve一起坐上機車騎向一個沒有被預言預告或被Norn三姊妹(註6)編織在織布機上的未來。所有的六個日子，此時此地，完全不受到Asgard的影響。Thor只是用來報時通知3天已經過去。

Loki感到喉嚨中的呼吸一窒，無法充滿肺部。他被扔得遠遠的，遠離他所知的世界，遠離他知道該如何成為的那個人，漫無目的地遊蕩。在這六天他可以作他想要作的任何事，他可以成為他想當的任何人。這想法令他畏縮。它太過巨大也太過陌生；他是一個由滿是怪物的世界帶回的戰利品再也不重要。Thor是較受偏愛的兒子、是未來的國王不再重要，就連Asgard也不會比一個夢境更真實。

「Loki。」Steve的聲音打斷他的思緒。他遞出一條毛巾。

當Loki走出泳池，Steve害羞地移開了視線。Loki將毛巾圍在腰間包覆自己。Loki收拾衣服時他們沒有交談，然後他們走回房間。Loki走進浴室洗去氯氣的味道，站在蓮蓬頭下無法不去思考水珠在Steve身體上流動的樣子。他的心臟在胸中砰砰作響。他將左手放在之前Steve放著的地方。

假如他的過去不再重要，他可以選擇他想作的和想成為的。他要什麼呢？

他已經許久不曾問過自己真正的想望，讓這問題好像不可能有答案。他閉上眼，在噴灑而下的水花中低下頭。一個影像浮現在他心中，像張照片般清晰的，是Steve的身體在他身下的樣子。他可以想像皮膚底下肌肉活動的樣子，以及當他以舌探尋每個平面和曲線時所嚐到的鹹味。在蒸騰而起的熱氣中喘息，他感覺到自己因腦中的畫面硬了。他的手指環住自己的勃起，皮膚因為淋浴而滑溜。他想著Steve的唇在他皮膚上，他的嘴溫暖和濕潤；他想著Steve坐在另一個房間的床上，如此容易就能將他推倒在床上並得到他；想著那雙藍色的眼睛因欲望和歡愉而朦朧看起來會是怎麼樣。他在蓮蓬頭灑下的水花中抽搐，喘息。熱水流下並沖走證據。

這真是愚蠢又瘋狂。

他將水關掉，怒氣再次湧現。或許這又是Chitauri人另一個操作技倆；或許他們仍嘗試著要讓他屈服於他們的主人，而讓他墜入這無盡的時間循環不過是他們所有酷刑中的一個。他用毛巾擦乾身體，抹去水珠好像這樣也能一併擦去在他皮膚下的熱度。他已漸漸對這無盡的日子感到麻木，現在突然發現自己被突然且不快地用力推回現實。

「Loki，」Steve在Loki還沒打開門前出聲。

Thor依舊不會看時機。

 

 

註4：black sand beach，特殊地質形成的黑色沙灘，世界十大著名黑沙灘中在阿拉斯加和加州各有一個  
註5：Bonneville Salt Flats。美國猶他州西北部，大鹽湖以西一荒蕪平原，該地常用來進行測速試驗  
註6：北歐神話中的命運三女神


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/30 Happy Chinese New Year!
> 
> 啊...其實1/30是除夕

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破天花板讓魔方的能量散去，無言地將權杖交給Coulson探員。

他和Steve騎車進入黑夜。

黎明到來，他們在沉默中用餐，週圍的顧客也許是之前就在那裡的人。當太陽終於升起並越過沙漠邊際，他們返回旅館房間。

Loki坐在床尾脫下皮衣。

「這是他們唯一剩下的房間了。」Steve脫下皮外套掛在椅背上，同時脫下靴子。「你睡床吧。」

「別傻了。」Loki面朝天躺在床上伸展身體，看著天花板。床墊在Steve躺到他身邊時移動。

「我們這些對話發生過幾次？」盯著上方的天花板，Steve問。

「我沒有數過。」Loki沒有誠實以對。

「那接下來怎麼樣了呢？」

這些話語中包含太多隱而未宣的寓意，就連Loki也無法分辨定義。他不知道接下來會發生什麼事或該發生什麼事。他們走過了這麼多的路；到過了這麼多的地方。哪一條路才是對的？他們該走哪一個方向？Steve伸出手，指尖輕刷過Loki的手背。Loki轉動手腕，讓他們的手指交纏。

「現在我們休息。」Loki回答。

「跟我說說Asgard，」Steve輕聲說著，他閉上了眼睛。「告訴我其他世界是怎麼樣的。」

「在九界中， Asgard就像個燈塔。是黑暗中的光芒。」Loki開始述說。他翻身側躺，毫不訝異Steve握著他的手也轉身面對他。「那裡有Alfheim，Jotunheim，Muspelheim，Vanaheim，Svartalfheim，Nidavellir，Midgard和Niflheim。」他告訴Steve古老的傳說，少年時聽到的故事，一直到他確定Steve已沉沉入睡，然後他才跟著閉上眼睛。

他們一起睡著。

在午後近晚前，他們已將那簡單的旅館房間拋在身後。

Loki載他們往遠離拉斯維加斯的方向去。他告訴自己不是因為比起被喧囂的城市包圍，他更想和Steve單獨在一起。他們徹夜騎車直至天明，在剛過加州邊界時停下。筋疲力竭地，他們在沉默中用餐，然後一起癱倒在床上。Loki假裝沒有注意到Steve幾乎壓在自己身上。

當晚，他們穿過金門大橋，伴隨著映照在水面的銀色月光，沿著加州海岸開始旅程。

「Loki，」Steve在關上汽車旅館房門後開口，「你還好嗎？你有點安靜。」

「你怎麼知道我不是一直這麼安靜？」

「我就是知道。」

Loki脫下他的皮外套和靴子。他聞起來有皮革、汗水和塵土的味道，肌肉因為數小時騎著機車而痠痛。「沒什麼。到床上來吧。」他沒有多想地脫口而出。

Steve的呼吸一瞬哽在喉中。他緊張地咳嗽順氣。「我們並不是……是嗎？」他滿臉通紅。

「我們都很累了。我沒有什麼其他意思。」他看到Steve的臉上出現安心和失望混雜的表情。他試著不去想如果他說謊的話會看到什麼樣的神情。

「我要去沖個澡。」

Loki在Steve走向浴室消失在裡面時故意把頭轉開，他試著不去想像Steve全身赤裸著站在水花下的景像。水聲出現時他開始在房裡焦躁地來回踱步，什麼也無法思考。一時衝動地，他脫下衣服悄悄進入浴室。

在他悄悄進入淋浴間時Steve正好背對著他。水柱噴灑在他頭上，他的手指在髮中耙弄好完全打溼。Loki拿走洗髮精，倚著牆，等待。當Steve要拿洗髮精卻落空時，他將頭移開蓮蓬頭的範圍並四處張望。他看到Loki時臉色盡失，某種近似於恐懼的東西在他眼裡出現。

「Loki，你在做什麼？」Steve欲轉身卻又中途停下，他的雙手防禦似地放在腰部下方。

Loki把洗髮精拿高。「我可以嗎？」

Steve扭頭看著他，眉頭深鎖。「你可以什麼？聽著，這真的，呃，這不是……我們不能。我不能。」「不能什麼？」Loki將洗髮精倒在手掌心，瓶子放到一旁。他伸出手將洗髮精抹在Steve頭髮上，把他輕輕拉出水花噴灑的區域。Steve顫慄，下巴的肌肉明顯緊繃。Loki的手指在Steve的頭髮中移動，藉著按摩把洗髮精搓出一推泡泡。Steve頭向後仰，幾乎靠在Loki肩上，他的雙眼緊閉。

「我們不能……做任何事。像那樣的。」Steve終於能夠回答，他的聲音沙啞。

「像什麼？」Loki看著肥皂水沿Steve喉嚨及胸口的曲線流下；他的心跳快速，且肉眼可見，由頸部的動脈。滿意地看到Steve的頭髮乾淨了，Loki輕輕推他向前。Steve沖掉洗髮精時，Loki任自己的手指劃過他的寬闊肩膀，往下滑到背部的肌肉。

Steve轉過頭，眼睛仍閉著。「請別這樣。」他的聲音驚恐。

Loki的左手滑過Steve的肩膀，手指包覆Steve的喉嚨。輕輕施壓，他把Steve往後推直到他的背和Loki的胸口再次接觸。輕輕地撫著Steve的頸部，Loki的右手往下，轉過Steve的手腕讓他們的手指繞在一起，像他們之前做過的無數次那樣。Steve的身體僵硬緊繃，而他的表情近似於因為歡愉而痛苦，儘管他明顯興奮了。

「Steve，」Loki輕聲說著，嘴唇似有若無地刷過Steve的耳朵。「我知道你渴望我。」

Steve的下巴再次緊繃。「我沒有。」

Loki揚起一邊眉毛，「明顯地，你有。」

「我不能。拜託，Loki，我不能。」他的聲音破碎。

「放鬆，我只洗了你的頭髮。」Loki可以看到衝突，Steve心裡有場激烈的戰役。但他不了解。

「對。好。」Steve深呼吸。比起同意Loki，他更像在試著讓自己放心。

「可以換你嗎？」Loki移動，推著Steve和他一起轉身直到他們的位置對調，Steve站在他身後。他把洗髮精拿給Steve，接過瓶子時Steve的手指顫抖。他等待著直到Loki把頭髮完全打溼。Loki閉上眼睛任Steve把洗髮精搓揉進他的頭髮，身體隨著每個動作而輕輕晃動。這是他所能記得最放鬆的時刻了；熱水沖洗著他的身體，Steve結實的胸膛幾乎靠著他的背。

「好了。」Steve的聲音模糊且有些壓抑。

Loki向前傾身讓水洗去頭髮上的泡沫。當Steve立刻離開浴室時，他有些失望但不驚訝。他聽著門打開又關上。

不慌不忙的，他在確定已給了Steve足夠的時間冷靜之後才把水關掉。他在腰間圍了條毛巾，抓著另一條擦掉頭髮的水。他走出浴室時，Steve坐在床尾，衣著整齊；他在看到Loki後迅速地轉開視線。隨意地，Loki在扶手椅坐下，看著Steve看著除了他以外的所有地方，僵坐如雕像。

「Loki，」Steve終於開口，他看起來和聽起來，就好像在防備些可怕的東西。「我不是…我不是同性戀。」

Loki皺眉。「那是什麼意思？」

「什麼？」

「你說你不是某個東西，但我不了解那個字的意思。」

「那個意思是…我對女性有好感。」Steve的臉頰通紅。「不是男性。我對你沒有那種好感。」

Loki可以指出這件事對Steve很重要，雖然他抓不到原因。「你不只是在對我說謊。為什麼不對你自己誠實呢？」

Steve臉上的紅暈加深。「我不能和你像那樣……在一起。我就是辦不到。」

「告訴我為什麼不行。」

「因為我是美國隊長！」Steve激動地爆發，他站起來沿著床尾來回踱步。「我再也不能只是Steve Rogers；我必須考慮得更多。我必須顧慮到當人們看著我時所看到的形象，他們不能……他們不能看到個……瞧，你就是無法理解這件事。我知道這世界已經改變了很多，但沒有多到足以讓他們能接受我是個──」話語突然中斷，然後他坐下，將臉埋在雙手中。當他再次抬起臉，看起來精疲力竭。「我被凍在冰裡之前，一個男人不會……嗯，就是不會。除非他想被欺侮，像個……」

「像個怪物？」Loki回問，語氣輕柔。

Steve的手指耙過頭髮。「美國已經改變了。我知道它已經改變了。但還不夠多。」他吐出一口長長的、顫抖的氣，試圖擠出一個微笑。「我猜在Asgard情況不一樣。」

「一個男人的價值不是因為他和誰分享一張床來決定的，不一樣。」Loki沒有詳細說明在Asgard那是被讚揚的。而他完全不曉得在Jotunheim霜巨人的價值該如何決定。

「我們有過這個對話幾次？」Steve緊張地抓起T恤的摺縫。

「這是第一次。」

「還能有新的事情可以討論真是讓人驚訝。」他頸部的肌肉在吞口水時移動。「所以，你是嗎？我是說，你是的話，沒關係。」

Loki把頭髮往後梳，在頸背處紮起來。「我曾經有過男性和女性的情人。」

Steve看起來在思索這件事，皺著眉頭。「沒有人在意？」

「母親有想要個孫兒，除此之外，沒有。」Loki的眉毛在思及此事時打了好幾摺。「儘管我的任何一個孩子，毫無疑問地都會被視為怪物。」然後他第一次在Steve的臉上看到怒火。

「那是不對的。」Steve生氣地說著。

「和教一個人去恨他自己原本的樣子差不多。」Loki原意是指自己的情況和Asgard對霜巨人的憎恨，但他在Steve的臉上發現他的語意事實上指向他們兩人。

「所以這很普通，如果你和我是……」Steve朝他們之間作個模糊的手勢。

「如果我們是情人？可能不算普通，但原因在你是個凡人，而非你是男性。」Loki往後靠著椅背。他了解自己畢竟對Steve Rogers所知不多。有許多真相、故事和傳說流傳著，但它們都是有關美國隊長而不是Steve Rogers。他因思考將頭歪向一邊。「那你被困在冰中之前沒有情人嗎？」

「沒有。」Steve快速地回答，他的語氣和表情奇異地混合了固執和尷尬。「我的意思是，完全沒有。Peggy，她是我遇過最令人讚嘆的女性。但她不是，我們不是。我們從沒有機會。」

Loki思考。他想著要提醒Steve最終發生在他們之間的一切會在六天過後被清除，有效率地消去Steve覺得自己可能做錯的地方。但他不明白從一個重複到下一個重複之間，Steve會記得什麼和如何記得的機制。有時候是對特定事件的細節，而有時候則是Steve無法解釋的簡單感覺。

「很晚了，」Loki輕聲說道。「你睡床吧。」

Steve搖頭。他往後移動並躺下，伸展著他的背。「別傻了，你都快塞不進那張椅子。」

Loki向床走去，保持他的動作小心謹慎。Steve雙手抱胸，眼睛盯著天花板。Loki在拿掉毛巾前鑽進被窩中。

「你怎麼知道的？」Steve的眼睛仍盯著天花板。

「我聽到我的名字，當你在──」他在看到Steve明顯畏縮時停下，他的臉再次脹紅。他決定不再將話題往前推。「跟我說說在紐約長大是什麼樣。」

在Steve說話時，他漸漸放鬆，最後轉身側躺面對著Loki。他的眼睛快要閉上，他的話語甚至在談到他的母親時更加輕柔，她在Steve的父親去世後一手扶養他，直到自己也逝去。他在這之後幾乎算孑然一身，若非有Bucky。當他談到Bucky時，唇邊是悲傷的微笑。

小心翼翼地，Loki伸手探向Steve的，讓他們的手指繞在一起。Steve肩膀的緊繃消失了一些，儘管Loki懷疑Steve是否知曉他因為這親密的接觸而放鬆。

Loki無法入睡。

他來到這Midgard好像有一輩子的時間。當他開始計算，才發現自己已經歷這不斷重複的六天超過三十個地球年。他想到Steve，被凍結在冰霜與時間中七十年。看著Steve熟睡，Loki心中突然冒出個奇怪的想法。或許時間循環根本和Loki沒有關係；確實在Loki出現前魔方的力量已伸向Steve。而儘管Steve沒有背負所有重複的一切細節記憶，只有循環的細小片段和模糊感覺，他仍然在改變。

Loki可以清楚發現。在早期的循環裡，Steve顯得警惕不安，將自己包覆在一層厚厚的保護殼中。數十年困在冰中，他對戰爭仍記憶猶新，且還為失去友人與所愛的而震驚。但那層殼在Steve更加穩定於這個世界時漸漸龜裂碎開。

或許魔方是要將那七十年還給Steve，一次六天。

對自己無由的愚蠢想法搖搖頭，Loki將那念頭推開。毫無疑問地，即使七十年過去，他和Steve仍會過著這不停重複的六天。

這念頭怪異地讓人感到安慰。

Thor和SHIELD在第六天找來時，他們正在黑沙灘上烤棉花糖。


	9. Chapter 9

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

第三天是Loki最早可以對Steve測試肢體接觸極限的日子。早於這天似乎只會嚇壞Steve，然後他會拒人於外、封閉，變得沉默。Loki無法確定Steve需要的是距離，遠離SHIELD和他所熟知的事物，或時間。他從一個重複到下一個重複間所看到的隱約改變真的很迷人；他希望能有個方法可以一路跟隨他在時間循環中記錄下這些改變。

「我要去沖個澡。」

Loki等到水聲傳出來才悄悄溜進浴室並脫掉衣服。他悄悄進入淋浴間時Steve背對著他，水柱打在Steve頭上，他的手指在頭髮中耙梳好完全打溼。Loki伸手拿走洗髮精，靠著牆等待。  
當Steve伸手拿不到洗髮精時他把頭探出蓮蓬頭範圍尋找。他看起來有些驚訝，但不像第一次時那樣驚恐。

Steve欲轉身卻又中途停下，他的雙手防禦似地放在腰部下方。「Loki！」

Loki把洗髮精拿高。「我可以嗎？」

Steve轉頭皺眉看著他，沒有出聲拒絕。

Loki將洗髮精倒在手掌心，瓶子放到一旁。他伸出手將洗髮精抹在Steve頭髮上，把他輕輕拉出水花噴灑的區域。Steve顫慄，下巴的肌肉明顯緊繃。Loki的手指在Steve的頭髮中移動，藉著按摩把洗髮精搓出一推泡泡。Steve頭向後仰，幾乎靠在Loki肩上，他的雙眼緊閉。

「我們以前有這樣做過嗎？」Steve終於開口詢問，他的聲音沙啞。

「很多次。」

「Loki，」Steve開口。

「我只是幫你洗頭而已。」

Loki看著肥皂水沿Steve喉嚨及胸口的曲線流下；他的心跳快速，且肉眼可見，由頸部的動脈。滿意地看到Steve的頭髮乾淨了，Loki輕輕推他向前。Steve沖掉洗髮精時，Loki任自己的指尖劃過他的寬闊肩膀，往下滑到背部的肌肉。

Steve在他的觸摸下顫慄，但沒有多置一詞。

等到Steve頭上的泡沫沖洗乾淨了，他把洗髮精遞給Steve。接過瓶子時Steve的手指顫抖，他們交換位置並等待Loki把頭髮完全打溼。Loki閉上眼睛任Steve把洗髮精搓揉進他的頭髮，身體隨著每個動作而輕輕晃動。他感覺熱水沖洗他的身體，Steve結實的胸膛靠著他的背。

「好了。」Steve的聲音模糊且有些壓抑。

Loki向前傾身讓水洗去頭髮上的泡沫。他感覺到Steve的指尖沿著他的背脊滑下，如此輕微以至於他幾乎要錯認是水珠的流動。

這是第一次Steve沒有馬上離開淋浴間。

「我真希望知道自己為什麼能記得某些事而不是其他的。」Steve輕聲說。

Loki轉身，看到Steve皺眉。他看到Steve的視線往下移，藍眼在轉開前一瞬間睜大；他的臉頰顏色開始變成熟悉、羞窘的紅色。Loki試著微笑，「我期望能告訴你原因。」  
Steve的臉仍轉向一旁。「我們…我們有過性關係嗎？」他聽起來好像懼怕著答案。

「沒有。」Loki回答。Steve的臉閃過太多表情，Loki無法分辨並理解它們。

「我們…我是說，我們做過些什麼呢？」

「沒有超過這些。」Loki伸手，手指探入Steve的髮中，輕輕劃過他的頭皮。

Steve的聲音不比耳邊私語大聲。「你想要更多嗎？」

Loki的手指沿著Steve頸部的曲線滑下，停在肩膀的起始處。「我想要用嘴唇品嚐你肌膚的味道和感受你的熱度。我想要讓你成為我的。就在這裡。就是現在。」

他等著自責出現，等著Steve記起自己是美國隊長，和所有的不能不想不應該。內心的騷亂在Steve的臉上清楚可見；他看起來像要被撕裂了。當決定的那瞬間出現，Loki也明確地察覺。在Steve開口要說他們不能的時候，Loki抓住他的手臂，將他轉身推回蓮蓬頭下方。左手越過Steve的肩膀握住他的脖子，輕輕施力，他把Steve向後推直到他靠著自己的胸口。輕輕愛撫著Steve的頸，Loki的右手向下移動轉過Steve的手腕，讓他們的手指交纏像以前做過的無數次。

Steve顫抖，眼睛緊閉，他抓著Loki的手緊握。「Loki。」

「我不要求你無法給予的事物。」Loki輕聲說著，他的唇幾乎刷過Steve的耳朵。他試著不去想像Steve說好是什麼樣的感覺。他的呼吸開始不穩，花費了他全部的力氣克制自己才沒有再往下一步走。他唯一允許自己的動作是對Steve脖子的輕柔愛撫。

呻吟在Steve的喉中震動；聽起來痛苦多於歡愉。他的手從Loki的手中抽開。

Loki預期Steve會離去，因此在Steve將全身重量靠向他，信任Loki會完全支撐他時驚訝。Steve的背拱起時，Loki用一隻手抱住他的胸口。他看著Steve握住他自己的陽具，沿著它上下緩緩套弄。Loki等待了無數個年月，就為此刻能將他的唇印上Steve的皮膚。他親吻、舔拭，用牙齒啃咬Steve的脖子。水溫和他們之間的熱度相較之下如此寒冷。

「Loki…loki…喔…」Steve呢喃著無意義的話語，整個身子顫抖。

Loki咬住嘴唇不說話。他不能強迫任何事情；Steve終究會自己做出一個決定或完全不做。他收緊抱住Steve胸口的手臂。Steve的呼吸加快，高潮來臨時身體在Loki的懷抱中抽搐。Loki屏住呼吸看著Steve的手指從陰莖中擠出最後一滴精液，熱水沿著Steve的身體流下洗去一切。

Steve突地從Loki的懷中抽身，低頭向前站在蓮蓬頭下。Loki因為胸口突來的寒冷顫抖，必須緊緊握拳好阻止自己伸手探向Steve。他極度痛苦地硬著，難以清楚思考。他看著Steve肩膀的緊繃，辨識出了他的身體語言。

羞恥。

「離開。擦乾自己。」Loki咬緊牙齒說著。果然還是太快了。

Steve半轉過身，避開Loki的視線。「你怎麼辦呢？」他滿臉通紅，看起來似乎對觸碰Loki的念頭感到厭惡。

突如其來的憤怒在Loki的喉中升起，苦澀且猛烈。他一手扣住Steve的脖子將他按到磁磚上。「我可以從你的眼中，從你的臉上看到，說著＂我厭惡你＂。」他咆哮。他看到自己的皮膚開始變成藍色，感覺變化席捲全身。「就只是個怪物。這就是你想要看到的？是嗎？」

「Loki，」Steve倒抽一口氣。

Loki放手退開。Steve的脖子出現凍傷形成的完整手印。他的憤怒消退為極度的恐懼，為自己對Steve所做的事。他衝出林浴間，在房間裡顧不得擦乾身體迅速穿上衣服。

他們在加州南方某處，他無法確切記起他們停下過夜的地點。反正無關緊要。夜晚的氣候溫暖，他在身後甩上房門，沿著走廊邁開大步快速走向出口。他沒有計畫，沒有目的，只想著要離開。離開Steve，離開這無窮無盡好像承諾給予一切卻什麼都沒有的六個日子。他一直走著直到太陽升起，他徹底地迷路。最後，他在高速公路旁一個廢棄休息站的破損長凳上坐著，等待。

他從未這麼高興看到Thor出現。

「弟弟？」Thor警戒著開口。在他腦中，Loki一直在等待著帶領Chitauri軍隊來到Midgard的最佳時機。

「你有遇見過幾乎要把你逼瘋的人嗎，Thor？」Loki問。

Thor頓住。一個小小的微笑在他唇邊出現。「除了你之外嗎？」

Loki朝他身旁的桌子示意。「我知道你無法相信我，但距我來到這個世界欲征服它已經過了好幾年。我很久以前就已放棄了這個野心。」

Thor皺著眉頭，小心翼翼地在Loki身邊坐下。「你說的話很不可思議，弟弟。」

「對你，一切只是剛剛開始。但是對我而言，一切早就結束。我被困在這裡，一次又一次重複過著這六天。你欲帶我回到Asgard，但只是讓這一切再重頭開始而已。」

Thor觀察著他，眼中的細細打量幾乎讓人緊張不安。「你看起來不一樣了。我不知道是什麼不同。但你看起來…老了些，同時也…更年輕了些…」

「你對文字的運用依舊如此巧妙。」Loki挖苦道。一個肘擊襲來幾乎把他撞下桌子。

「你不需要嘲笑我，Loki。我會相信你的。這聽起來是個不可思議的故事，但九界中本就充滿各種奇異之事物。」

「你相信我？」Loki問著，不可置信。

「你的憤怒消失了，針對我的恨意也已褪去。我看得出來。而我知道時間是最好的治療。」Thor悲傷地微笑著。「但我不該讓你獨自面對你的命運。」

「我沒有。」話語如同玻璃碎片在他喉中刮擦。「有人陪著我。」

「這個人就是要把你逼瘋的那個人嗎？」

「他是個凡人。令人生氣的，令人無法忍受的。」Loki將手插入髮中。「他無法像我一樣記住這些重複的日子，但他相信這些是真的，並且選擇和我一起忍受。儘管我納悶這一切究竟是恩惠還是詛咒。」

「你在乎他。」Thor說，語氣帶著些驚嘆。「這個凡人。」

Loki皺眉。「他是這整個世界中唯一相信我的人。這比單獨一人好多了，只是這樣而已。」

Thor給了他一個嚴厲的表情。「你做了什麼？」

「什麼？」

「你憤怒地逃跑了。」Thor朝周圍毫無人煙的空地揮了揮手。「在我們小時候，你總是在你的惡作劇傷害到某個人時這麼做。」

Loki不高興地垮下了肩，低頭注視著自己的手。他以前從未設法讓自己變身，也無法了解為什麼那時會發生。「你記得我們跑到Jotunheim的那天，Volstagg因為被霜巨人觸碰而凍傷了。」

「我記得。」

「在我…當我…」Loki停下，因為無法將話語好好組合而洩氣。「我在變化外表後接觸了他，而我的接觸讓他凍傷。我那時很生氣。」

Thor將手放在Loki肩上。「你有想過要跟他道歉嗎？」

「我根本不知道自己在哪裡，更別說要怎麼回去了。」這個描述聽起來更像在說他的人生，他以尖刻的興味想著。

「你走了的話他會去哪裡？」Thor詢問。

Loki仔細想了下。Steve當然會和SHIELD連絡。Loki不清楚SHIELD動向的細節，對他來說重要的是SHIELD終究會來抓他。

魔方。

「我知道該從哪裡開始。」Loki回答。

「那麼，」Thor拿起Mjolnir，「我會帶著你。我們可以一起去找你的情人。」

「他不是我的情人。」

Thor給了他一個頑皮的表情。「你說了算，弟弟。」

他們回到了保存著魔方的研究中心。工作人員已經開始著手修復Loki為了釋放殘餘能量在天花板打出的洞。Fury局長告訴他們隊長不在此處，但他預計隔天會回來。

「我可以問一下你和Rogers都在做些什麼嗎？」Fury詢問Loki，滿臉狐疑。

「不可以。」Loki壞心眼地回答。

「恐怕我的弟弟和你的美國隊長有些情人間的不和。」Thor有用地提供了資訊。

Loki注意到Coulson探員瞇起眼以全新的興味注意著他。這份專注讓Loki的皮膚感到針刺般的不適。「你的偶像，你的傳說英雄以男性為對象有如此冒犯到你嗎？」

Coulson探員面不改色。「如果你以任何方式傷害了他，包含生理和心理，如果你讓他心碎或者沒有以他應得的尊敬好好對待他，我個人可以擔保你再也看不到隔天的太陽，夠清楚明瞭了嗎？」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破天花板讓魔方的能量散去，無言地將權杖交給Coulson探員。

他和Steve騎車進入黑夜。

黎明到來，他們在沉默中用餐，週圍的顧客也許是之前就在那裡的人。

「我們有為什麼事情爭吵嗎？上次的時候。」Steve問著，他的鬆餅被叉子弄碎的比吃下去的還多。

Loki喝下一大口咖啡。這是Steve第一次在小餐館開口說話。在他勉強裝出一個微笑前他仔細思考著他的回答。「不是什麼重要的事。」

Steve觀察他，眉頭深鎖。「你在撒謊。」

「你怎能這麼確定？」Loki反駁。

向後靠著雅座的厚墊隔牆，Steve朝他們之間的桌子擺了下手。「你知道關於我的每件事。你知道我的咖啡加什麼，我的鬆餅要什麼配料，我要什麼樣的蛋料理。你不用對此多加思考，就是知道。而我就是知道你正在對我說謊。」

「我們已經在這裡吃過上百次的飯了。」

「而我一次也不記得。我們吵過幾次架？為任何事情。」

Loki垂下眼，注視著他面前的食物。他不想要進行這場對話。「這很重要嗎？」

「只有上次，對吧？那是我們第一次有爭吵。」

感到挫敗的，Loki把叉子丟到桌上，忽視周圍人群的驚嚇反應。「你想要我告訴你什麼？沒錯，我們吵架了。沒錯，我讓你感到痛苦了。你想聽到這些嗎？我，」他停下，幾乎被言語噎住。他的怒火退去。「我很抱歉。我無意傷害你。」

「我們在爭吵什麼？」Steve輕聲問道。

「那不重要。」

「請不要虛應我。」

Loki喝完他的咖啡，努力思索有什麼事情可以告訴Steve。他不能確定Steve如何分辨他在說謊。他更無法確定在他說出事實之後Steve會如何反應。頭兩天總是會太過倉促。

「Loki。」Steve催促。他的表情認真，帶著探詢。

Loki雙手抱胸，盡可能向後遠離桌子。「我要求你成為我的情人。你拒絕。我們爭吵。」

Steve面上的顏色盡褪。「你試著強迫我嗎？」

Loki覺得他的心跳頓停，無法呼吸。「你是這麼看我的嗎？」

「Loki，等等。」

「別煩我。」Loki推離桌子然後跑開。

他在停車場偷了輛車，把小餐館和Steve拋在身後。

在科羅拉多一條蜿蜒道路上，他在那麼一個瞬間閉上了眼睛。車子撞向護欄並衝破它，然後筆直落下溪谷。

Thor把他從車子的殘骸中拉出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

他將矛往前突刺，能量迸出並炸開一堆設備。Steve撲向一旁，拉著Fury局長和Barton探員一起，避開爆炸的範圍。Loki已經打倒守衛如此多次，他不用多看就將銀色匕首猛力刺出並收回，他們都得到了自己的記號。

Steve在他把手探向Barton探員時抓住他的手腕。他把矛尖頂在Steve的胸口，他的雙眼睜大。只要一秒鐘，Steve那荒謬的恐懼再也不會阻擋在他們之間；他會樂意來到Loki身旁。

Loki僵住。

「別這麼做。」Steve的聲音不大卻堅定。

「為什麼不？」Loki嘶聲回應。

「因為你知道你不需要。」Steve鎮定地回答。

「Sir，」Fury大聲說著。「請放下那把矛。」

「你知道我會跟你走，」Steve壓低聲音。「你需要做的只是問我。」

Loki放低矛尖，讓它遠離Steve的胸口。

「Fury局長，」Selvig迫切地說著。「通道很不穩定，在情況變得致命前我們還剩大約兩分鐘。」Loki忘記製造一個開口讓能量散去。

「所有人都離開！」Fury朝所有出口示意。「隊長，我要他被好好控制著。你能處理得來嗎？」

在Loki胃部的曲折感覺十分陌生。已經好幾年沒有人死去。他回頭看向武裝守衛們的屍體，看起來如此不真實。他曾經殺了他們也沒有殺了他們如此多次，一再反覆，他半期待著他們會再站起來。

「Loki。」Steve朝出口點點頭。

Loki退開。「快走。」

「你不能留在這裡。」

「我可以救剩下的人，離開。」他走回通道打開的地方，看著在他上方盤旋的藍色能量。就在他高舉權杖要對天花板射擊時，Fury局長開槍了。Steve在大喊但Loki無法聽到內容。

Thor和SHIELD把他們和魔方從研究中心的廢墟中挖出來。Thor花了近一個小時說服Loki放開Steve的手。

Loki看著他們抬走Steve破碎的身體。

SHIELD沒有人肯告訴他Steve是不是還活著。


	10. Chapter 10

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki擊穿房間的天花板讓魔方的能量散去，然後坐在臺階上。腳步朝他靠近，緩慢且慎重。

「嘿，」Steve緩緩在他身旁的台階上坐下。

Loki沒有出聲，只是盯著眼前的地板。他對Steve感到憤怒的同時也覺得悲哀，分不清哪一個傷他最重。他們花費了成打的重複爭執和戰鬥；每次的結局都比上一次更不幸。他在對Steve憤怒的時候覺得自己比生命中有過的哀傷要更加哀傷。這樣的爭執看起來十分荒謬，但即使Steve在前次的重複中受到了傷害，他仍舊想知道他們的爭執究竟是為了什麼。

「對不起。」Steve再次出聲。

「為什麼要道歉？」Loki咬著牙問。

「我不真的知道。但是我知道我在某些地方傷到了你。」他伸出手，指尖輕撫過Loki的手背。

Loki慢慢轉過手腕，讓Steve把他們的手指繞在一起。「你想知道我們在爭執些什麼嗎？」他問著，語氣中的苦澀怎麼也無法掩飾。

「我想知道。」

Loki收緊了他握著Steve的手。「我要求你成為我的情人。你拒絕。我們爭吵。」他等著那個可恨的問題出現；它總是會出現。

Steve沉默了一段長長的時間，最後他深深吸了一口氣。「對不起。」

Loki肯定他一定聽錯了。「什麼？」

「不管我曾說了或做了什麼，我從來沒有想要傷你至此。」Steve朝出口點了下頭。「我們走吧。」Loki讓Steve把他拉起來跟著他走。Coulson探員瞇起眼睛看著他們接近。

「不傷他一絲一毫，我發誓。」Loki交出權杖時這麼跟Coulson說。

第一個晚上他們待在那個已經住過上百次的旅館內。他們躺在床上，肩靠肩，Loki聽Steve說他如何成為美國隊長，Bucky，和那場戰爭。這是第一次Steve提起Bucky的死亡。

在Steve睡著之後，Loki久久地想著Thor。

他們穿過金門大橋，在濱海的高速公路旁找了間旅館度過第二個夜晚。Steve去沖澡時，Loki離開房間沿著長長的觀海露臺找了張空椅子坐下。在夕陽餘暉中，海浪染上了金色與紅色。在他上方的天空由藍色漸漸褪為靛青色，夜空中最明亮的星星開始閃爍。來自舊金山的光害遮掩了它們大部分。他想到沙漠中那片開闊未被照亮的天空，還有那些他能看到的無數顆星星。

它們之中沒有一個是Asgard。

他聽到腳步聲，沒有轉身因為知道是Steve。他身旁的椅子喀吱作響。

「這裡很平靜。」Steve輕聲說著。

Loki點點頭，仍舊注視著漸漸變暗的天空。他想著，不是第一次也不是最後一次，眾神之父是否在這無盡的時間循環幕後。也許眾神之父知道時間循環，卻也同樣無力阻止。

「你在想什麼？」Steve問。

「家。」Loki深吸一口海風帶來的涼爽氣息，「Asgard。」他改口。

「你在這裡待了多久？」Steve找到他的手，將他們的手指繞在一起。

「以地球的曆法計算？好幾年，好幾十年。」

「我和你在一起多久？」

Loki思考著，數著重複的次數。在如此多的次數後開始混在一起。當Steve和他在一起之後，計算重複的次數變得不太重要了。「八年。」

Steve稍稍加大握著他的手的力道。「一部分的我覺得自己一點也不了解你。我在兩天前才遇到你。但一部分的我覺得自己好像已經認識你好幾年了。這有點奇怪，不知道該相信哪一個。」

「為何你無法確定卻仍然跟我走？」Loki問。

「因為這感覺很對。沒有道理，就是覺得很對。」Steve在椅子上轉身看著Loki。他把Loki的掌心朝上，輕輕摩娑著他的手指。「和你在一起的時候我不會感覺悵然所失。」

Loki等待，強迫自己不要有所動作。Steve的觸摸讓他感到震驚和興奮。

「來吧。」Steve站起身，緊緊握住Loki的手。「把自己弄乾淨。我來幫我們找些吃的。」

Loki好好地沐浴一番，洗去長途騎車帶來的汗水和塵土。在肌肉開始放鬆後，他關掉水龍頭，在腰間圍了一條毛巾，用另一條擦乾頭髮。他漫無目的地轉著電視頻道，一邊分心聽有沒有引擎聲。他和Steve重新獲得的和平脆弱易碎。又一次，Steve改變並讓自己發展，但Loki無法肯定這改變的意義。還不能肯定。他在聽到熟悉的引擎聲時繃緊了身體，並立刻假裝自己對電視上無論在播出的什麼很感興趣。

Steve開門進房，手上抱著一個紙箱。他把紙箱放到床上開始拿出東西時，給了Loki一個大大的笑容。「我跟櫃台說我們會多待幾天。我想我們可以好好看看這個城市。我知道我們可能已經來過好幾百次。」他越過床遞出一個塑膠袋。「給你。更換的衣服，和一些小東西。我不知道霜巨人需不需要體香劑。」

Loki看著袋子好一會兒才打開它。裡面有件柔軟布料作的褲子，帶著藍色和綠色的幾何線條，還有兩件襯衫，和Steve每次穿的那件一樣。鬃毛梳和牙刷。

「我想要去間真正的餐廳我們有點太邋遢了。也許明天晚上。」他從箱子裡挖出個用薄紙包著的食物給他。「這是三明治。我不確定你喜歡什麼，所以這裡面什麼都有一點。」

Loki接過三明治。先放到一旁好穿上襯衫和褲子，小心翼翼讓自己保持著毛巾覆蓋直到著裝完畢。Steve坐進一把扶手椅，開始享用他的三明治。Loki小心撕開食物的包裝紙，滿意地發現三明治很美味。

「你可以多好地控制？」Steve吞下一口後問道。「當你變成藍色的時候。」

Loki幾乎嗆到。他咳嗽並強迫喉嚨再度發揮功能。「我不能。我不知道怎麼控制。」

Steve點頭並把注意力轉回三明治；他不覺得訝異。「霜巨人平常看起來就是那樣嗎？」

Loki把三明治放到一旁。「是的。」

「抱歉。」Steve努力讓自己不要微笑。

「你怎麼記得的？那件事只發生過一次。」

Steve聳聳肩。「我到現在才確定那不只是一個夢。」

「我不是有意讓你受傷。」Loki擦著手。他記得在Steve頸部那張牙舞爪怒視著他的紅色傷痕。「霜巨人的觸摸會讓人凍傷。」

「我遇過更糟的。」Steve又咬了一口，慢慢嚼著，期間一直若有所思地看著Loki。他吃完了三明治，將包裝紙細細摺好放著。他朝Loki的三明治點點頭。「請隨意，我不會再問問題了。」

Loki懷疑地揚起一道眉，拿起三明治繼續進食。Steve記得只發生過一次的事件令人覺得怪異，尤其是在他無法記得其他已發生過上百次的事件時。這不是隨機事件，而這也表示有隻看不見的手在選擇或影響Steve的記憶。而這些記憶意味著對時間循環有意義和目的。

但有誰能作到這些？而且為了什麼？

他一邊吃著一邊任思緒跳躍，試著想出它代表的意義。他已經在數不盡的重複中試過數不盡的不同方法，作下數不盡的不同決定，沒有一個能夠打破循環。有可能是Chitauri的黑暗君主嗎？Thanos會因為想要征服地球而允許Loki如此多的機會嗎？他斟酌這個念頭，不覺得它是對的。

Steve向前傾身，手肘擱在膝蓋上。「你在想什麼？」

Loki吃完三明治。「我為了得到魔方來到這個世界。但Thor帶著魔方回去Asard，獨自一人時，Asgard陷落。魔方很強大，但不是那麼強大。」

「那他們是怎麼贏的？」Steve問。

「Thor只能告訴我他們的君主擁有強大的力量。」Loki低頭看著他的手，描繪著當他是霜巨人形態時會存在其上的花紋。「但假如他能夠如此輕易征服Asgard？」

「為何在地球上如此大費周章？」Steve接完句子。

「Thanos想要魔方，但Asgard一定還有其他東西是他要的。某樣可以讓他力量強大到擊敗眾神之父的東西。」

「像是什麼？」Steve詢問。

「我不知道。」Loki皺眉。沒有方法能讓他回到Asgard尋找Thanos真正的目的，甚至也不能讓他送個訊息去Asgard示警。

Steve離開椅子移向床鋪。他在他的那一半床位伸展著身體。「所以，不論哪一種，魔方回到Asgard。不是Thor獨自帶著它回去，就是和你一起帶它回去。也許Thanos無法觸及Asgard直到魔方在那裡。」

Loki很高興可以回到躺在Steve身旁並談話的舒適熟悉感中。他放鬆躺下，看著天花板。「若真是這樣，那時間循環就不會是他造成的。因為它阻止了魔方回到Asgard，也阻礙了他得到真正的目標物。」

「好吧。我們可以排除Thanos。還剩下誰？」

「眾神之父。」

「他這麼作的話會是什麼原因？」

Loki搖頭。「我毫無頭緒。我不是他的兒子。我不能，從未能夠，得到王位。那從來都是Thor的。事實上，我也不知道基於何種理由他在我還是嬰孩時收養我。他告訴我的解釋是為了在Asgard和Jotunheim間建立長久的和平。然而我不了解他如何完成，不論是以我為談判的籌碼，或是贖金，或其他方法來對抗Laufey。我的生父，Laufey，並不知道我是他的兒子。我不相信他知道，或者在乎，我仍然活著。」

「你不能再想出會這麼作的其他人？」

再一次，Loki搖頭。「但九界本就充滿各種驚奇與神秘之事。」

「無論是誰這麼作了，他不能告訴你為什麼真是可惜。」

Loki抗拒著想要翻身轉向Steve的衝動，他已經知道會有什麼結果。取而代之的，他轉身側躺遠離Steve。一整天累積的疲憊開始湧現，他不想要破壞和Steve間暫時的和平。他想不明白是誰將他困在這裡還有為什麼，或是Steve到底為什麼可以記住任何事。

他也想不明白Steve。

「Loki。」Steve的聲音輕柔。床鋪在他移近時晃動。他的指尖輕輕地，猶疑地，拂過Loki的手臂。「為什麼那時我會拒絕你？我有給你理由嗎？」

Loki把頭轉到可以看到Steve臉的角度，他可以感覺到背後Steve的體溫。「因為你是美國隊長。」他小心地回答。

「而我們不曾作過任何事？」

「有過一次。在淋浴間。」他看著浴室的門。同樣的門，同樣的浴室。不知為何，他們總會來到這個房間。

「就是你變成藍色的那一次。」Steve的呼吸暖暖地噴在Loki的頸側。「告訴我發生了什麼事。」

一陣顫慄穿過Loki的脊椎，而他必須再次緊閉雙眼深呼吸。「為什麼你想要知道？」

「拜託。就告訴我吧。」

「我洗了你的頭髮，你洗了我的。我們這麼作好幾次了。」

「那次發生了什麼不一樣的事？」Steve繼續沿著Loki的手臂往下摩娑。

Loki緊張地舔了下嘴唇。「你沒有在之後馬上離開。」

「然後發生了什麼？」

熱度開始在他皮膚累積，而褲子的薄薄纖維讓他不可能在Steve這麼靠近的狀態下隱藏他的身體反應。他的喉嚨發乾，他不信任自己的聲音，但懷疑Steve會接受沉默作為回答。「我抱住你，看著你帶給你自己歡愉。之後你感到羞恥，覺得碰觸我令你噁心。我開始生氣，當我看到我的碰觸讓你受傷，我就離開了。」

Steve的額頭靠著Loki的肩膀，他的手指沿Loki的手臂往下握住他的手。「你不是怪物，Loki。我也不是。」Steve收緊握著Loki的手，他的呼吸灼熱，嘴唇在說話時輕輕擦過Loki的皮膚。「我對你的感覺把我嚇壞了。」

「因為你相信如果你把一個男人帶上床，你就不會被接受是美國隊長。」

「我可能不會。」Steve率直地回應。「但我不是美國隊長。現在不是。」

「那Steve Rogers呢？」

「需要多一點時間來習慣想這麼作是沒關係的主意。如果你有耐心的話。」

不可能不顫抖。他沒有想到過這個；他不確定他該感到興奮還是驚恐。

「Loki。」Steve將Loki的頭髮往後梳，溫柔地將他肩膀向後扳。

Loki轉身仰躺，向上看著Steve。Steve的手指穿過他的頭髮時他保持沉默和靜止。Steve的唇小小地動著，好似不能決定該說些什麼。慢慢地，他低下頭直到他們的呼吸吹在對方的唇上。

「我可以吻你嗎？」Steve低聲問著。

Loki紋風不動。「這是你想要的？」

「我想要的。」Steve呼吸著，他的雙眼緊閉。「我想要更多…更多。但我必須慢慢來，拜託。」

Loki有全世界的時間。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki停止計算結果。

他開始習慣醒來時看到Steve緊靠著他。他們還是會聊天，還是會述說故事，但大多數時候故事會被中斷。Steve在一開始顯得猶疑不定和害羞，但他的吻隨著時間過去越來越大膽。

Loki很有耐心的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破天花板讓魔方的能量散去，無言地將權杖交給Coulson探員。

他和Steve騎車進入黑夜。

黎明到來，他們在沉默中用餐，週圍的顧客也許是之前就在那裡的人。當太陽終於升起並越過沙漠邊際，他們返回旅館房間。

Loki坐在床尾脫下皮衣。

「我要沖個澡。」Steve停在Loki面前，近得足夠讓他伸手把Loki的頭髮拂到耳後。「一起來吧。」

Loki希望他沒有把驚訝表現在臉上。他跟著Steve進入小小的浴室，空間不足以至於他們在脫衣服時不停碰到對方。蓮蓬頭灑下的水熱氣蒸騰，糢糊了鏡子和浴室。Steve踏進水柱時把洗髮精遞給Loki，低頭把頭髮打濕。Loki將洗髮精倒在手掌心，瓶子放到一旁。他伸出手將洗髮精抹在Steve頭髮上，把他輕輕拉出水花噴灑的區域。Steve顫慄，他的雙眼緊閉。Loki的手指在Steve的頭髮中移動，藉著按摩把洗髮精搓出一推泡泡。Steve頭向後仰，靠在Loki肩上。

滿意地看到Steve的頭髮乾淨了，Loki輕輕推他向前。Steve沒有向前傾身，相反的，他站直了身體並轉個方向，頭向後仰讓水沖去肥皂泡沫。當他沖完張開眼睛，給了Loki一個害羞的微笑。他走向前，抓住Loki的手臂拉近自己。Steve溫柔地親吻著Loki；他的嘴唇溫暖且濕潤。Loki將Steve的舌頭吸到自己的嘴裡，Steve的手指刷過他的背，沿著他的脊骨曲線移動。

「我們這麼作過幾次？」Steve在他們分開恢復呼吸時問。

「還不夠多。」

Steve靠著Loki的唇微笑。「好回答。」

他們交換位置；Loki感受著Steve的手把洗髮精搓揉進他的頭髮，和靠著他背的堅實胸膛。當他沖洗著頭髮上的洗髮精，Steve的手開始在他肩頸處遊走。

「你的肌肉很緊繃。」Steve輕輕把Loki往後扳，臉頰靠著他的肩膀，雙手環住Loki的腰。「我們在一起多久了？」

「大約十三年。」Loki不需思考就能說出答案。

「而我們從未有過性愛。」

「沒有過。」Loki閉上眼睛把頭靠在Steve的肩膀。他比Steve高了幾吋，因此讓他的喉嚨完全暴露出來。這是個脆弱且充滿親密感的姿勢。

「但你想要。」

「對。」

Steve在Loki的頸側落下細細碎碎的親吻。「謝謝你的耐心等候。」他的右手在Loki的腹部攤平。

Steve的手慢慢向下移動時Loki吞了口口水，當他的陰莖被Steve握住時他必須伸手撐住牆壁。他的皮膚因為沐浴而濕滑，讓Steve的手輕易地上下套弄、擠壓。Loki顫抖著；他可以感覺到Steve的硬挺抵著他的下背部。Loki撐在蓮蓬頭下方磁磚的手用力，讓他更靠緊Steve。

「再握緊一點。」Loki喘著氣。

Steve的掌握更收緊了點；他的動作加快也更不慌不忙。他用牙齒輕輕咬著Loki的脖子，呼吸噴在Loki耳朵沿著脊椎送出猛烈的顫慄。Loki呻吟，臀部不由自主的向前拱起。他如此接近邊緣，無法阻止自己往前抽送。他等了這麼久；渴求著Steve的接觸帶給他的歡愉。

他皮膚底下的熱度爆發；猛烈的、白熾的快感在他喘息著在Steve手中抽送時充滿他的全身直到他筋疲力竭。他的膝蓋幾乎撐不住。Steve支撐他全部的重量，水花不停噴灑在他的胸口。他還是可以感覺到Steve，比之前更加堅硬地抵著他的背。胡亂扭著水龍頭，他關掉水柱並轉身。左手穿過Steve的頭髮，右手繞過他的背將Steve拉近自己。

「我們應該……床…」Steve低喃，因為親吻而不成句。

他們跌跌撞撞出了浴室，試著一邊接吻一邊走路。Steve的手梳過Loki的頭髮，水珠沿著肩膀和背部不停流下。他拉著Loki一起倒向床鋪。Loki抓住Steve身側，拇指劃過髖骨內側的曲線。Steve呻吟，頭向後壓著枕頭露出了脆弱的喉嚨。Steve再次呻吟，當Loki把嘴唇壓向他胸口，舔舐吸吮著一邊乳頭。Steve在Loki的頭髮中握緊了拳頭，更多水珠滴在他的胸口和腹部，沿著肌肉的曲線蜿蜒。

移動身體，Loki抓住Steve的大腿後方向前推，讓他的膝蓋彎曲靠在Loki的肩上，小腿幾乎環繞他的脖子。Steve的興奮頂端晶亮，滲出的液體滴落到腹部；沒有任何預告，Loki低頭將之含入口中。Steve猛一抽搐，整個身體緊繃，腳跟用力抵著Loki的背部。Loki的拇指壓迫著Steve的大腿下方，力道剛好讓他覺得有點疼痛。他可以感覺到Steve在顫抖，每次呼吸都帶著一陣呻吟。他的舌頭繞了Steve的陰莖頂部一圈，挑逗那上面的小小裂縫。Steve顫慄；他看起來和Loki一樣絕望地想要得到這些。

「Loki，」Steve出聲，他的聲音沙啞且毫不掩飾。「我…我就要…Loki。」

Loki吐氣含得更深，嘴唇滑過Steve的皮膚。Steve抽搐，突然向上抽送，更深入Loki的喉嚨，幾乎讓他嗆到。他嚐到鹹味；感覺到濃稠的精液在他口中噴發。慢慢退回，他溫柔地吸吮著一邊放開嘴，沒有漏掉一滴。Steve大口吸著氣，緊緊握拳抓著Loki的頭髮，整個身體不停顫抖。

當Steve的呼吸開始平穩，Loki從肩膀放下他的腿並移開。他躺在Steve身旁，看著天花板，才發現自己的呼吸也和Steve一樣粗重。

「我真想記得剛剛那個。」Steve說著，仍舊喘不過氣。

Loki的手往下探，找到Steve的手讓他們的手指交纏。「如果你不記得了，我們只要再來一次就好了。」

「我喜歡這提議。」Steve微笑並閉上眼睛。

六天過得太快了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

有時候他們會先洗澡和睡個覺。有時候才穿過房門他們便迫不及待地讓嘴唇相遇並互相撕扯著對方的衣物，絕望地想要皮膚相接觸的感受。

Steve嚐起來有咖啡和楓糖漿的味道。

他不再問他們是不是情人，以和記住之前重複一樣的神秘方式知道這件事。

耐心但堅持地，Steve要求看到Loki的霜巨人形態。花了一段時間Loki才能試著掌控轉變，又花了更長的時間他才能夠以意志轉變外表。漸漸地，Loki對他的藍色外貌和皮膚上的花紋不再在意。Steve為那些紋路神魂顛倒，堅持在廣告傳單或餐紙或任何他可以找的什麼上面畫下它們。他大聲地思索這些花紋可能的意義，但Loki沒有答案。

他們在舊金山停下，住進一間離金門大橋不遠的小汽車旅館。Steve出門去買三明治，然後他們熬夜談著未來的計畫和下次要去哪裡。

談論未來在Loki的心中留下一股空洞。

即使這六天一次的循環看似無窮無盡，他們始終走向一個無法避免的結果的感覺開始在Loki意識背後漸漸產生。一開始他不以為意地以為是因為他擔心和Steve意料之外的幸福會消失，但這感覺不停地啃噬著他。他強迫自己一次又一次數著重複的次數，以六天為單位將它們相加算出年數。

「Loki。」Steve輕聲叫他。

「Mmm。」Loki調整姿勢把手臂環住Steve的肩，將他拉靠近自己。

「我願意付出一切好記得我們在一起的每一天。」

Loki胸口的空洞更加沉重。「它們不全都是美好的。」

「即使是不好的日子。特別是不好的日子。」他緊靠著Loki，溫暖氣息落在他的頸旁。「你想這時間循環會持續多久？」

「它可能永遠不會結束。」Loki轉頭輕吻著Steve的額頭。他不知道自己是否希望結束。在時間循環裡，他和Steve可以永遠在一起。萬一它結束，沒有任何承諾可言。「好好休息。明天，我們就會看到舊金山了。」

「從沒想過我會看到好萊塢。」Steve在Loki身旁安頓好自己，呼吸迅速平穩，顯示著他的睡眠。

Loki注視著一道月光移過天花板。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

舊金山現在和Asgard一樣熟悉。

「我們在一起多久了？」Steve躺回Loki身邊時問着，身上因為汗水和其他而濕滑。

「15年。」

溫柔地，Steve把Loki的手舉至唇邊，輕吻著手指關節。「我愛你。」他直接說出口，在Loki瞪著他時聳了聳肩。「過了15年，我也差不多該告訴你了，你不這麼認為嗎？」

Loki沒有問Steve怎麼知道自己從來沒有說過。

翻過身子，他攫住Steve的嘴唇並把他深深壓入床鋪；他吸吮著Steve的下唇直到他呼吸不穏，背部拱起。

「第二回合？」Steve微笑著問。

過後，Loki看著沉睡的Steve將近一個小時才強迫自己離開床鋪。他套上一件睡褲和T恤，腳下的水泥地板仍然溫暖。他輕輕在身後帶上房門，朝觀海露臺走去。不知怎麼的，大多數時候他們總會來到這裡。他在椅子上安頓好自己，久久地注視著月光照耀在波浪上起伏。當他終於說服自己沒有其他方法之後，他闔上了眼簾。

他已經很久沒和Midgard之外的人尋求聯繫了。

他沒有連繫Chitauri或其他人。取而代之的，他將意識集中在和他連結在時間循環中的無論什麼意識或智慧。

一開始，他什麼都沒有感覺到。

黑暗中有個東西存在，給他的印象是星光，是風吹過樹葉的聲音，以及古老強大的力量。

「你花了很長的時間才找到我們。」一個不是男性也不是女性的聲音。不是一個人發出的聲音，是許多聲音完美混合在一起的合唱讓它聽起來只有一個音調。

「你們是什麼人？」Loki詰問。

「明智地選擇你的問題，無家可歸的孩子。我們只回答那些重要的。」

Loki皺眉，感到迷惑。「我怎麼知道什麼是重要的？我已經度過這六天數千次，不知道還有什麼重要的。」

「你知道，」合聲回答，「你知道答案，你只是希望不要去面對它們。」

「我完全沒有答案，」Loki感到挫敗，「直接告訴我。」

「惡作劇之神，巧言Loki這麼說。無家可歸的王子，迷路的孩子。背叛者。」

Loki僵硬地站著。「我不想要背叛任何人。」

黑暗中，樹葉沙沙作響的聲音更加大聲。「那麼你將會失敗。」

「為什麼？告訴我為什麼你們要對我這麼作！」Loki對著他身旁無處不在卻又不在任何地方的聲音怒吼。

一個身影浮現，散發著隱約的光芒。Frigga，眾神之后，和藹地對他微微笑著。Loki踉蹌著跪了下來，仰頭看著他唯一知曉的母親。她伸手輕拂他的頭髮，指尖如星光冰冷。他的心因看到她而疼痛。

「你不是她。」Loki冷硬地說著。

她的嘴唇移動，發出的聲音是那完美的合聲。「對你而言，這個面貌比我們真實的面孔，真實的形態更容易承受。」

「為什麼把我困在時間之中？」Loki喃喃問着，聲音幾不可聞。

「為了讓你準備好接下來會出現的。為了你一定要作的事。」

「什麼？我一定要作什麼？告訴我。」

「你必須願意犧牲一切。」

「母親，求你。」Loki不加思索地出口。「你不能要求我這麼作。」

她微笑，手壓著他的胸口。「好好睡一覺，我兒。」

他驚喘一口氣張開了眼。花了幾分鐘他才辨識出周圍的樹木和露臺。海浪的聲音平穩且安撫人心。遠處，一隻貓頭鷹發出輕柔的叫喚。當他開始顫抖，旋即離開露臺回到旅館房間。他脫掉衣服躺回床上。抱著Steve，他將額頭壓在Steve結實的後背，祈禱著睡眠來臨。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

舊金山現在和Asgard一樣熟悉。

Loki抬頭看到Steve拿著兩杯咖啡過來。點了下頭接過其中一杯，他將注意力轉回他正在塗寫的紙張。

「那是什麼？」Steve詢問。他在Loki旁的椅子坐下，一邊啜著他的咖啡。

「原因和結果。」Loki用筆敲敲筆記本。「可能要有些實驗和錯誤才能找出事件間正確的連接方式。」

「你已經找出要怎麼結束時間循環了？」  
Loki感覺他的胃不愉快地打結。他已經習慣設定好且已知的未來。現在當他追溯可能的路徑，尋找那神祕聲音要求的唯一結果，未來顯得不確定而令人驚恐。

「可能。」他不至可否地回答。「它可能不會奏效。」

「你將會找到的。」

Loki揚起一道眉。「你看起來對時間循環結束這件事感到高興。」

「假如這表示我可以記住和你在一起的每一天，我當然會高興。我願意付出一切來記得全部。」

Loki拿起咖啡杯當作屏蔽。他不了解也無法掌握Steve能或不能記住些什麼的變數。這是他的選擇表中許多未知的其中一個。

「你下一次要試試看嗎？」

「要。」Loki回答的語氣比他實際感覺更加肯定。「只要我有個計畫。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

沒有花多久時間Loki就了解到Steve是比他預想更為不利的條件。Steve模糊半遺忘的記憶不只影響他自己的選擇，也影響了每一個在他周遭的人。

結果是一團混亂。

他持續嘗試到其中一次重複Chitauri人打敗了鋼鐵人和美國隊長，留下他們破碎的身體任憑血液流在城市街道上。

Loki在美國隊長死去時抱著他。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki打破房間天花板讓魔方的能量散去。他走下走道在半途和Steve相遇。

Steve皺眉。「你還好嗎？」

權杖落在水泥地上發出聲響，Loki不在乎。他雙手緊緊抱住Steve，將臉埋進他的肩膀。

「Loki？」Steve的手在他背後收緊。「沒事了。一切都好。我就在這裡。」

Fury局長要求所有Loki可以記得的關於重複的細節。當Thor到達，他又必須重頭開始解釋。他把關於他和Steve的細節省去。

Loki在天空航母上狹小房間的門被輕輕敲響。有時候；有時候是他的房間。他沒有移動也沒有出聲；他的臉面對著牆壁。每次他閉上眼睛，就會看到Steve一次又一次在他的臂彎中死去。他沒有力量阻止這件事。

要是結束時間循環需要的是Steve的死亡怎麼辦？

Loki拒絕相信這個。他開始設想時間循環本身的設計更加不可捉摸。它無關黑與白，而是關乎兩者之間的所有灰色淺影。

「Loki？」Steve悄悄進入房間，狹小床鋪在Steve的重量躺上來時晃動。他伸出右手抱住Loki的腰，把Loki輕輕拉進自己的懷抱。「你能告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？」

Loki緊緊閉上眼睛搖頭。

他身體的熱度讓Loki背部緊繃的肌肉漸漸放鬆，溫暖氣息噴灑在他的頸邊。他們一動也不動地安靜躺了一段時間。Loki就要滑進睡眠時，Steve再次開口。

「我死了嗎？」他問着，聲音幾不可聞。

Loki點了一下頭。

Steve把Loki拉得更近。「我很抱歉。」

「這不是你第一次死去，但是自從…」Loki的聲音在他躊躇著語言時消失。「距它上一次發生是很久已前的事了。」

「我沒有死，Loki。我就在這裡。看到沒？」Steve挪動身體，小心把Loki翻過來，將他的頭髮梳到耳後。

Loki顫抖著深吸一口氣，他知道接下來會是什麼。

「你會繼續嘗試嗎？」Steve問，指尖輕撫著Loki的臉頰。「求你不要放棄。」

「好讓我再一次看著你死去？」

「好讓我們有一個在一起的未來。」低頭，Steve讓他的額頭抵著Loki的。「我要更多於只能隱約記得的六個日子，Loki。我想要一個人生，真正的人生，和你在一起。如果我們永遠困在這個時間循環就無法擁有。」

「Steve。」

「你會找到方法的。」他微笑，在溫柔地親吻Loki之前。「我知道你會。」

Loki閉上眼睛。除了Steve之外什麼也不想，除了Steve的手、重量和嘴唇的輕撫之外什麼都不感覺。此時此刻，重要的是他們在一起，而在一切重新開始之前他們還有一天時間。

他知道他不會再嘗試。還不會，不會這麼快。在他能夠清楚思考之前，需要時間讓Steve沒有生氣的身影從他記憶中淡去。關於時間循環的細微之處和陌生聲音聲稱他已擁有的答案之間，他還有些遺漏碎片。

他需要更多時間。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告!  
> 基盾床戲注意!  
> 綑綁play注意!  
> 語句有不順絕對是我的問題!

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

舊金山現在比起Asgard更像家。現在是第三天，Thor會在黎明之前到來。

一整天在城市閒逛遛達之後，Loki讓自己在床上好好放鬆；當Steve跟他說他要再到市區一趟並回返時Loki有些驚訝。當Steve離開之後，Loki脫掉衣服站在蓮蓬頭噴灑的熱水下直到緊繃的肌肉放鬆。當他覺得恢復足夠精神了，便在腰部圍著一條毛巾離開淋浴間，回到房間等Steve。他漫無目的地轉著電視頻道，就連商業廣告他都熟悉到記得每一句台詞。熟悉的隆隆引擎聲傳進他的耳朵，但又過了幾分鐘Steve才打開房門。

當他進門時沒有看Loki，手中抓著一個褐色紙袋。「我要去洗澡。好好把自己用乾淨。」走向浴室時他滿臉通紅。

浴室門關上後Loki滿腹好奇地注視了一會兒，水聲傳出他便躺回床上繼續轉電視頻道。無論是什麼在困擾著Steve，當他洗完澡好好放鬆之後一定會告訴Loki。他停下來看了一些老卡通節目，一邊分心聽著水流聲。

當Steve從浴室出來，穿了一件素色T恤和柔軟的睡褲，紙袋在他手中緊緊抓住。他在椅子上坐下，低頭全神貫注在手上紙袋。

「Steve？」Loki詢問。

Steve吞了下口水，雙手顫抖著打開紙袋拿出裡面的東西。一個紫色的小盒子，一個裡面有液體的塑膠罐子，一小段繩子，和一個由金屬與黑色布料作成的奇怪物體。每樣東西小心翼翼地放在椅子旁的小桌上，然後他把紙袋揉成一團。他的視線定在面前的地毯，抓著紙團的手指關節發白。

Loki滑下床走向桌子，摸了下黑色布料，辨識出它的剪裁是為了要包住手腕。另外兩樣東西，因為廣告他立刻認出來。

「Steve，」Loki開口，不能確定這些物品的意義。他小心地拿起潤滑劑，Steve的臉再次脹紅，呼吸似乎有點不順暢。當他抬起頭，只有一下子，看起來十分驚恐。Loki小心選擇他的用語。「這是你希望我對你做的事嗎？」

Steve的眼裡出現極度痛苦的神情，好似他無法讓自己口頭回答這個問題。

Loki細想著手銬和綢緞繩子。這是他們還沒有做過的，還尚未探究過的觀點。他還沒有將Steve推到那個方向，考慮到他才開始接受自己的性傾向，那一步對他而言太過了。他情願等到steve自己準備好。他看向床頭板，注意到Steve看到他視線方向時的顫抖。

「回答一個問題。而你必須完全的誠實。」Loki謹慎地開口。Steve的頭迅速抬起；如釋重負的解脫出現在他眼中。「你想要這個？」

Steve點了一下頭，下顎的肌肉如此緊繃到Loki懷疑他是否能說話。

「而那束縛物，」Loki停住，尋找正確的用詞。「你希望我束縛你？」

再一次，痛苦的神情回到Steve臉上而Loki發現自己迷糊了，無從揣測在那無法打破的緊張下洶湧的東西。

Loki決定採取其他策略。「脫掉你的衣服。」

Steve立刻遵從，俐落地脫掉上衣和睡褲。他的臉頰通紅，不和Loki四目交接，但直挺挺地站著。他已經硬了，陰莖微微地上下抖動。

有趣，Loki暗忖。他放下潤滑劑。「跪下。」

當他看到Steve幾乎是熱切地聽從時感到驚訝。他從未想過Steve順從。溫柔且思慮周全，沒錯，他是一個體貼的情人，但從來不是順從。Loki微微皺眉，伸手揪住Steve的頭髮。

Steve因為這動作晃了下身子，視線仍定在地毯上。

Loki抓住Steve的下巴強迫他抬頭。「張開嘴巴。」

Steve張大了眼，看著Loki把腰部的毛巾拉開，卻沒有顯示任何害怕與遲疑。一隻手抓住自己的陰莖塞進Steve的嘴裡，Loki因為那熱度與舌頭的摩擦而顫慄。他更深入到超過Steve習慣的深度，直到他可以感覺Steve喉嚨的壓迫。左手埋入Steve的髮中，他制止Steve因為反射想要退開的動作，右手沿著下顎的曲線撫摸。

「放鬆下巴。」Loki溫柔地說著，大拇指一邊按摩他的下顎和喉嚨。Steve毫不遲疑地遵從，雙眼睜大且明亮。

Steve將他的身體和信任全交到Loki手中，全無疑問且毫不保留。那就是他無法言說的。

從沒有人如此完全信任Loki。

這是新鮮而令人頭暈目眩的感覺；Loki僅僅只能夠阻止自己狠狠在Steve口中猛力抽送然後就這樣結束。他離開Steve往退後一步，胡亂在箱子裡摸出一盒保險套遞給Steve。他注意到Steve的手已不再顫抖，飛快地打開盒子撕開包裝。乳膠物觸感冰涼，Steve輕鬆自如地將保險套套好讓Loki訝異。

Loki朝床鋪點點頭，一把抓起潤滑劑和束縛物。「仰躺在床上。」

他隨Steve上床，將潤滑劑放在伸手可即之處。他把黑色織物的手銬銬住Steve的手腕，將繩子繞過金屬鍊綁在床頭板的其中一根木杆上，剛好可以讓Steve的雙手舉過頭。如果Steve真想掙脫不是問題，他不會像臣服於Loki般屈服於其他SHIELD的敵人，但這是他無法讓自己以任何方式開口要求的東西。

小心謹慎地，Loki跪在Steve的雙腿間，彎下身子親吻囓咬著他的嘴唇。他的陰莖和Steve的互相摩擦，雖然隔著一層乳膠，那觸感仍然沿著脊椎帶給他意料中的顫慄。當Steve呼吸開始粗重並發出那總是表示他已準備好更進一步的無聲呻吟，Loki離開Steve的嘴唇俯向他的耳邊。「你將無法釋放直到我允許，直到我告訴你可以。」他低喃，Steve在他身下顫抖，但還是點頭。

Loki抓過一個枕頭墊在Steve臀部下方，費了一番工夫才找到讓Steve的雙腳分開並能舒適躺上一段時間的姿勢。害怕的情緒又漸漸在Steve的眼中出現，但他仍保持沉默。Loki把潤滑劑拿過來，旋開瓶蓋倒出一點在右手掌。他伸出手握住Steve的興奮上下撫弄，感覺它在自己的手下微微跳動。Steve呼吸梗住的聲音清晰可聞。

他繼續輕巧溫柔地撫弄，一邊低頭親吻舔舐Steve的陰莖頂端直到前液開始滲出。他在右手心倒上更多潤滑液並塗滿手指。左手鬆鬆地握住Steve，並用姆指持續撫摸，Loki將右手食指探入Steve身下緊緻的洞口。當他的手指一進入，Steve立刻全身緊繃，內部的肌肉也用力縮緊。

「呼吸。」Loki溫柔地命令，繼續將手指伸入Steve的身體。Steve的胸膛升起又落下，深深地吸氣再呼出。「很好，再一次。」

他的姆指持續溫柔地愛撫Steve陰莖的下方，並誘哄Steve在他的手指擴張他時一次又一次的深呼吸。他加入第二根手指並指示著Steve每一個呼吸。他暫時停下用上更多潤滑液，等待Steve放鬆到能接受更多。當Steve放鬆，他插入三根手指，彎曲身體親吻著Steve髖骨的曲線和大腿內側，牙齒輕輕囓咬著皮膚。

坐回腳跟，他握緊了Steve的興奮並上下套弄。Steve的頭向後仰，眼睛閉上，開始呻吟。Loki趁他分心，抽出手指取來潤滑液大量抹上他自己的陰莖，並捋動著讓它更加硬挺。即使經過準備，他知道Steve還是會感到痛楚；他對接下來將發生的太緊張，太緊，太沒有經驗。

他將臀部往前送直到陽具頂端觸到他剛剛手指伸入的地方才停下。「Steve。」

Steve張開眼，他害怕的同時也顯得情慾昂揚，滿臉通紅雙唇微張。他點頭表示聽到，吞了口口水。

「告訴我你要這個。說出來。」Loki輕聲說著，希望Steve沒有聽出他的不確定。

Steve舔了下嘴唇，他的聲音在說出口時乾啞灼熱。「我要它。」

Loki移動左手到Steve身側的床上平衡自己。他的興奮以令人痛苦的緩慢速度進入Steve；裡面是無法忍受的炙熱和不可置信的緊緻。Steve繃緊了身體，肌肉也跟著收縮。綁在床頭柱子的繩子緊繃。撐著床鋪，Loki往前推到根部。終於低頭看向Steve，Loki因為那極度痛苦的神情畏縮。他想要安慰他。相反地，他移動身體的重心，右手放到Steve的脖子上。他的姆指陷入下巴下方的肌肉，沿著頸動脈緩緩滑下。

「放鬆下顎。」過了一會Loki才開始感覺那部份的肌肉開始鬆開。「現在放鬆你的脖子。」他把手伸到Steve的脖子後面，手指輕輕掐著糾結的肌肉直到它們也開始放鬆。「放鬆肩膀。」他在Steve緊繃的肩膀努力了好一會才奏效。

當他一點一點從上而下命令Steve放鬆肌肉的時候，他開始淺淺地抽送。他伸手探向Steve的臀部，然後背部；實驗性地，他微微抬起Steve的背讓身體稍微變了角度。Steve因為這變化睜大了雙眼，緊咬著牙嘶聲呼吸。Loki放開Steve繼續緩慢地抽送，右手握住Steve如今疲軟的陰莖。他的神經和自我控制已快到達臨界點，但他將自己的慾望推到意識後方，專注在Steve身上。他將自己完全退出好抹上更多潤滑液，左手仍套弄著Steve的陰莖。

「再用力一點。」Steve嘶啞著出聲，他的雙手緊抓綢緞繩子。

Loki以比自己想要的力道更輕些地在Steve體內進出，那裡的肌肉即使因為時間與潤滑液仍不可思議的緊。Loki不慌不忙地動作著，注意Steve臉上的每個表情轉變是否有不適或痛苦的跡象。

「你不用如此溫柔。」Steve咬著牙說，在Loki結束一次抽送時。「我能忍受。我能。」

Loki吞了下口水，拒絕改變他的節奏。作為替代，他更握緊了Steve的陰莖，姆指掐入下方直到Steve呻吟。他的抽送和套弄互相配合，直到Steve在他身下扭動掙扎著想釋放自己。將自己深深插入Steve，深到Steve的面部閃過一絲痛楚，Loki低頭攫住Steve的唇。

「直到我告訴你可以。」他的呼吸噴在Steve的唇上。

「Loki。」Steve呻吟。

「然後我們可以看看你是否可以忍受。」不能制止自己的笑容，他握住Steve的興奮上下套弄。右手揪住Steve的頭髮迫使他抬頭看著他，Steve的雙眼大睜毫無焦距。綁在床頭柱的繩子發出幾乎斷裂的聲響，他的身體顫抖。

「現在。」Loki低喃。

Steve的背猛力拱起，力道大得Loki幾乎要抱不住。如白色絲帶的精液噴灑在Steve的胸口；他大聲呻吟，背脊彎曲如拉滿的弓。Loki將所有自我控制的念頭拋開，不加多想地猛力往Steve體內抽送。Steve再次大喊出聲，這次帶著驚訝。當Loki低頭，Steve在他身下喘息─他在Steve的眼中只看到情慾和歡愉─那只讓他更加用力地抽送。Steve的眼睛睜得更大，原本的無聲喘氣變成呻吟。

「Loki，」Steve喘著氣，「Oh…oh…感覺好…oh，wow。」他的頭往後仰，繩子再度繃緊。

Loki感覺自己的肌肉收縮；再一次進入Steve體內後他的視野一片白茫，身體僵硬，他聽到自己在狂喜時的吶喊。有好幾分鐘，他所能作的只有呼吸。他漸漸察覺到Steve的心跳和胸腹之間逐漸乾燥的黏稠精液。Steve的雙眼緊閉，呼吸平穩，若不是Loki退出時他痛縮了一下，Loki會認為他睡著了。

「待著別動。」Loki命令。當他想站起來時雙腿顫抖。

「別太習慣對我發號施令。」Steve昏昏欲睡地回應。

如果Loki還有力氣，他一定會笑出來。相反的，他踉踉蹌蹌地走向浴室，將一條浴巾用熱水浸濕。他脫下保險套丟掉，擦去沾著的精液和潤滑液，洗了浴巾幾次。當他打理好自己，便返回房間小心翼翼地把Steve也好好擦乾淨，然後把繩子鬆開。

當他躺回床上，Steve翻到他旁邊，將頭枕在他的肩窩。Loki抱住他，手指一遍又一遍地輕撫著他的頭髮和背後。

幾分鐘後，Steve出聲。「你想要我對你那麼做嗎？改天。這是你喜歡的事嗎？」

Loki漫不經心的撫摩著Steve寬闊的背。他的腦中因為這問題有片刻的空白，接下來充滿了想像Steve填滿他時的身體重量和愉悅。嘴裡因為期望而分泌些許水分，他謹慎地開口。「你想要嗎？」

「我不知道。」

「也許等你確定了，」Loki靠著Steve的頭髮低聲說道，「不會總是這麼痛的。也許你會學著享受它，如果你不喜歡，我不會跟你強求。」

Steve的靜默因為未說出口的話語而沉重。他更靠緊Loki，深吸一口氣放鬆自己。Loki讓Steve的重量和溫暖滲入，讓自己昏昏欲睡。當Steve開始陷入夢鄉，Loki小心翼翼地放開他的懷抱。

「你要去哪？」Steve咕噥。

「Shhh。」Loki在Steve的額頭落下一個吻。「我會回來。」

他安靜地穿上衣服，把燈關掉讓Steve在黑暗中安穩入睡。他盡量小聲地在身後關上房門，沒有真正想著要去哪裡要做什麼。

海灘就在不遠處。岩石構成的斜坡，因為水花而濕滑，由人類的意志將水泥石階嵌入其中。Loki走過斜坡，一路不停直到冰冷海水打上他的膝蓋。他站在水中，無目標地看著海水和星空，拼命地想了解剛剛發生的事。

有些事改變了。有些他體內的東西改變了；好像深埋在他心中的一小塊拼圖突然啪地放到了正確的位置上。

他不知道如何以言語解釋改變了什麼。海浪拍打著他的腿。他想著所有的重複。他想著他第一次來到Midgard，他的憤怒和狂暴。他想著看見Steve死去，他嘴唇上的血液和他最後一次的呼吸。他想著當他知道Steve渴求他的那一刻，他周圍的世界如何在瞬間變得清晰充滿色彩。踏著海水回到岸邊，他找了塊海浪打不到的乾燥岩石，好好坐著等待Thor出現。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki和Steve沿著加州北方的一處黑沙灘健行。在進入海岸最後一片荒野前，他們在附近的小鎮購買了帳篷、睡袋和其他補給品。

Steve忙著升起營火時，Loki仰望群星，一邊說著流傳在九界和Asgard的古老故事。

「我們應該問下Thor請他和我們待個一兩天。」Steve彎腰輕輕吹著小小火苗，讓它燒得更旺一點。

「Thor到達時深信我是來征服你的世界，他的心情通常不太好。」

「但他來的時候你也不會每次都跟他打起來。」

Loki在這問題上讓步前思考了一會兒。「確實。我想詢問他一下也無妨。」

「你想會有其他人記得任何事嗎？跟我一樣。」Steve抱了條毯子走過來，坐到Loki旁邊用毯子將他們包在一起。

「有可能。」Loki有想過。如果在這個世界或其他世界有其他人，他不知道如何甚至或應不應該找出他們。這些人，理論上和Steve一樣的人，是時間循環持續的原因嗎？他第一手觀察到Steve的記憶，像作夢般且拼拼湊湊，是如何的不可預測。假如真有其他人會記得，或許他們也只把這些記憶當成夢境或既視感，就像Steve剛開始記起之前的重複時一樣。  
出於不知名的原因，Loki不認為Midgard或任一九界中會有人像Steve一樣。

Steve的頭靠著Loki的肩膀。「我們在一起多久了？」

「幾乎要二十六年。」

「六天一次。」Steve若有所思地說著。他轉頭看向星空。「遇到Erskine和落入冰中的時候，我二十五歲。」

「你還是二十五歲。」Loki提醒他。

Steve依偎地更近。他的指尖輕輕撫著Loki手背，在經過如此久的時間之後，這動作幾乎是無意識的。「你還要等多久才會再次嘗試結束這時間循環？」

Loki露出一個悲傷的微笑。即使沒有完整的記憶，他還是不能在Steve面前隱瞞任何事情。轉身，他讓毯子蓋住他們倆，然後把Steve推倒在沙地上。被毯子完全蓋住，他們溫暖且安全。

「Loki？」Steve的呼吸暖暖地噴在Loki的臉頰。

「當我完全還給你消失在冰雪中的七十年，」Loki低聲在Steve頸邊說著，「然後我就會結束它。」

Steve的雙手滑下Loki背部。「我寧願和你有一個真正的未來。」

「你真是難以取悅。」

Steve轉頭，鼻子輕輕蹭著Loki的耳朵。「你有試過性愛嗎？可能可以喔。」

「要是Thor在我們正忙的時候出現？」

Steve笑。「那可能會有點尷尬。」他一邊慢慢地在Loki的脖子親著，一邊將Loki的臀部壓向自己。

「你沒有在幫忙。」

「我們可以快一點。」Steve分開雙腿，膝蓋在Loki身體兩邊使力，強迫他整個壓上他的胸口。「我們有在海灘上做過嗎？」

Loki貼著Steve的唇咧嘴笑開。「很多次。」

「我一次也不記得。」Steve把Loki拉得更近，舌頭撬開他的嘴唇。「所以我們要再做一次。然後再一次。」

在他們上方，閃電落下，緊接著雷聲隆隆。

「Damn。」Loki趕緊從Steve身上退開，撥開毯子。

「Loki！」Thor咆哮。「滾出來！」

Loki和毯子搏鬥一番後終於掀開足夠的空隙看見Thor就站在幾步之外。營火因為突然的降雨霹啪作響。

Thor頓住，雙眼因為看到仍在Loki身下的Steve睜大。「這是怎麼回事？」

Steve翻身好伸出一隻手。「嗨，我是Steve。我想我正在和你弟弟約會，算是吧。」

Thor皺眉。「Midgard是這麼稱呼這件事的嗎？」

「你想要觀賞嗎？」Loki乾巴巴地回問，因為看到Thor尷尬地轉開眼而有沾沾自喜的滿足感。

Steve轉身站起來。「我去拿棉花糖。」說完便消失在帳篷中。

「棉花糖？」Thor疑惑。

「你把它們放在火上烤。味道還算不錯。」Loki將毯子拉到肩膀，在沙子上安頓好自己。Thor在一截久遠以前被打上岸的古老樹幹上坐下。

「我到這裡是為了阻止你和Chitauri人的計劃。」Thor僵硬地開口。他環顧四週，似乎預期著Chitauri人會從黑暗中現身。「卻看到你和情人在海灘上。Heimdall對此隻字未提。」

「對，我不覺得他會說。」

「你在乎他嗎？這個凡人。」Thor皺眉，仍舊困惑不已。

Loki嘆氣。「我盡我所能將事情簡單解釋。魔方為我創造了一個時間循環，我一次又一次在地球上重複過著這同樣的六天。我在地球待了快四十五年，而Steve和我在一起將近二十六年。你來抓我無數次，當你企圖帶我回去Asgard，時間循環就會再重新開始。」

Thor靜靜地看著Loki幾分鐘。終於，他讓Mjolnir落到地上，前臂擱在膝頭。「你還恨我嗎？」

Loki抬頭看到Steve從帳篷中走出來，手上抱著一包營火專用棉花糖和烤肉串。當Steve在身旁跪坐，他的胸口莫名地發緊。Steve很快地握了下他的手，然後開始拿出一顆顆棉花糖串到烤肉串上。

Loki從Steve手上拿了一串完成的遞給Thor。「我們一起被撫養，一起長大，一起戰鬥。到最後，就是這些最重要。」

Thor拿過烤肉串時微笑有些顫抖。他觀察Steve和Loki讓他們的棉花糖保持在炭火邊緣。謹慎地，他讓自己的棉花糖如法炮製，看著棉花糖因加熱膨脹。他們伴隨著海潮聲響吃著棉花糖。Steve指出天空的星座和其中幾顆星星，告訴Thor和Loki它們的名字。最後，Steve以疲憊和說完了星星為藉口，消失在帳篷裡，留下Loki和Thor。

「你在這裡很快樂。」Thor直接開口，朝帳篷點點頭。「和他一起。」

「沒錯。」

「那麼我…」

「不行，」Loki迅速地打斷他，「如果你獨自回去，Chitauri軍隊會跟著你，然後Asgard會被攻陷。我找不到方法阻止這件事。」

「這怎麼可能？」

「Chitauri人聽命於一個我只知道叫作Thanos的人。Asgard有他想要的東西，而我不知道那是什麼。他利用魔方得到它，而只要他到達Asgard就無法阻止了。」

「無疑地，父親可以。」

Loki搖頭。「父親將會失敗。你每次都會滿身血跡傷痕累累地回來，你出走之處只餘死亡別無他物。」

「這發生過幾次？」

「幾百。我已經嘗試過所有方法阻止。」Loki揪著他的頭髮。

「一定有方法找出Chitauri人的真正目的。」

Loki注視著火光。距離他上一次連絡另一邊已經很久了；他在放棄取走魔方讓Chitauri軍隊入侵Midgard後就再也沒試過。因為這念頭一點也不吸引人。Loki將視線由營火轉向帳篷。Steve深信只要時間循環結束他們就可以擁有未來，但Loki沒有被說服。

「Loki。」Thor溫和地出聲。

「那些做出時間循環的，」Loki開口；將聲音放低以防傳到帳棚內。「我不知到他們是誰或是什麼。我只聽到聲音，他們以母親的樣貌做為面具。他們告訴我必須願意犧牲一切才有辦法結束時間循環。」

Thor的表情變嚴肅。「他們是擁有強大力量的生命體，才能操作此事。」

「我能和Chitauri人接觸，以判斷他們真正的目的，但我不會將Steve置於險地。如果沒有方法能在不傷害他的前提下結束時間循環，我將不會結束它。我寧願永遠地活在這六天裡。」

「你愛他。」

緊張不安，Loki知道這是真的。「你會在新墨西哥州發現魔方，它和SHIELD及Coulson探員在一起。三天後回到這裡來，到時我可能會有答案。」

Thor站起來時把手放在Loki肩上。「你看著吧，弟弟，我們將會一起結束這件事。」他將Mjolnir舉向天空然後離開。

Loki注視著營火直到剩燒紅的木炭，再看著燒紅的木炭完全變黑。當只餘星光時他閉上眼睛，伸出意識。他到達另一人和他的主人等待的黑暗空間。在他前方，破碎月亮的尖銳地表逐漸清晰。遠方，用力的打擊聲讓塵土起伏狀如海蛇。當他舉步向前，他再一次看到自己的戰甲和權杖的幻像。

「軍隊開始焦躁了。」

「是嗎？」Loki看到陰影中另一人的身形。他保持距離。「當然他們知道耐心這項美德。如果他們像你聲稱的那樣令人畏懼和身經百戰。」

「你質疑我們？你質疑他？」另一人嘶聲斥責。「他給你權杖，在你被放逐時給你古老知識和新目標。失敗者。」

Loki開始走動，假裝對周圍環境不感興趣。他靠近可能會通往Thanos所在的彎曲階梯。「我曾是國王。Asgard的正統君王。被背叛的。」話語在口中嚐起來像灰燼。

「你的野心渺小，只是出於幼稚的需要。」另一人靠近。「我們的真正目標在地球之外，魔方將展現的更偉大的世界。」

「例如Asgard？」Loki停下並在另一人衝向他時穩住腳步。他舉起手中的幻像權杖，對方在喉嚨距離只剩幾吋時停下。「我不作威脅。地球無足輕重，是個不值得他注意的渺小世界。Asgard才是他真正想征服的地方嗎？」

「Asgard。」另一人冷笑。他移到旁邊，全身除了臉頰與嘴巴皆被連帽斗篷覆蓋。「你的反抗必要付出代價。」

「我只想知道真相。」

「Asgard不重要。只是個在它的力量中成長得自大與愚蠢的舊世界。但那力量能被可以駕馭他的人取走。」

「強大到足以擊敗眾神之父的力量？」Loki以假裝的不屑與不能置信說著。「請原諒我覺得這難以相信。」

「你質疑他的意志？」另一人憤怒。

Loki在對方的雙手觸到他的頭前只有一個瞬間可以防備自己，然後疼痛傳來。就像有好幾支針穿過他的頭骨，而痛楚迫使他回到自己的身體。大口吸著氣，Loki在周遭只看見一片黑暗時恐慌，記起當初他被找到時那永無止盡的痛苦。

「Loki，Loki！」Steve的聲音穿過他的恐懼。Steve抱著他的肩膀和脖子，將他的頭髮自臉上拂開。

他緊貼Steve，緊緊抓著他的手臂。他們在加州的一處沙灘上；他們在一起。他的呼吸逐漸平穩。Steve溫柔地撫著他的背，一邊拉過毯子將他們緊緊包住，隔絕海邊吹來的涼風。Loki意識到自己在發抖。

「我去把火再升起來。」Steve提議。

Loki無聲地點頭同意，將毯子拉得更緊。頭部的疼痛在Steve升火時開始減輕。

「發生什麼事？」Steve問，坐回Loki身邊。

Loki搖頭。「還沒。我需要…我需要。」他緊靠著Steve，迫切地需要他的力量和安定感。

「我就在這裡。」Steve環抱住Loki的肩膀。「哪裡也不去。」


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 系列第一篇完結,可喜可賀!!

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

舊金山現在就和Asgard一樣令人熟悉。

Loki試著溜下床不吵醒Steve。套上一件柔軟的法蘭絨長褲和T恤，盡可能悄聲地走向屋外。外邊，清晨的薄霧正要散去。殘餘的霧氣讓露臺看起來像是另一個世界的風景，海水仍是一片深灰色。他站在欄杆邊好幾分鐘，聽著他看不到的海浪。

當夜色褪去，Thor就會出現。

重複著和意識另一端的Chitauri連絡人對話讓Loki得到更多這張大拼圖的碎片。時間循環甚至連Thanos都影響，這表示他也不是那麼的強大。至少，還沒有。到目前為止Chitauri人和他們的君王尚未察覺，但Loki不相信這能持續到永遠。他知道Thanos的野心不在地球，甚至不在Asgard，而且他正在尋找力量的碎片。其中一個是魔方，第二個則在Asgard。很有可能是眾神之父收集並存放在武器庫中的其中一個物品；Loki無法確定是哪一個。

Thanos需要一個內應在Asgasrd讓他的計畫成功。他知道Loki不會在地球上勝利嗎？這個失敗是計畫的一部分嗎？

他最後一次要從連絡人口中騙取訊息的企圖讓他在至少一打的重複中沒有意識。每次Thor想要帶他回去Asgard，他就直接從通道中再跌落到研究中心的地板上。Steve在那些日子一直照顧他，看著他反覆醒轉又失去意識。

Loki記得的只有痛楚。

「嘿。」Steve背靠著欄杆。

「我無意吵醒你。」Loki甩甩頭，試圖讓頭腦清醒一點。他如此沉浸在自己的思緒中以致根本沒有聽到Steve走近。

「你沒有。我醒來的時候你就不在了。」

「抱歉我讓你擔心了。」

Steve握住Loki的手。「你知道你有多不一樣？改變了多少嗎？」

Loki皺眉，他不覺得哪裡不一樣了。「什麼意思？」

「當你剛到這裡的時候，你會因為讓我擔心而道歉嗎？」帶著一個隱隱的微笑，Steve舉起Loki的手到唇邊親了親。

「那你有想要跟我睡在一張床上嗎？」Loki反駁，並非不和善地。

Steve搖搖頭，有點後悔地笑著。「我們在一起多久了？」

「超過三十五年。」Loki轉身抱住Steve。「如果我知道當我來的時候……」Loki因為一個念頭浮現並開始清晰而頓住。

「Loki？」

「我知道該怎麼結束了。」Loki對著Steve的頭髮低語，「我知道他們想要改變什麼。」

「什麼？」

「我。」Loki簡潔地回答。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki擊破房間的天花板讓魔方的能量散去。依舊不識好歹，屋裡沒有人感謝他。灰塵和石頭碎片在他身旁落下。Loki改變了自己的外表，權杖改變形狀並縮小， Loki將它放入黑色皮夾克的口袋內，一邊走向其他人。

「Loki。」Steve微笑，雙眼因為欣喜而明亮。

「Loki？」Selvig驚訝地開口。「Thor的弟弟？」

「獨一無二的。」他轉向Fury和Coulson探員。「我為新墨西哥州的事情感到遺憾。恐怕那是個不幸的誤會。」

「誤會，」Fury的聲音帶著濃濃的懷疑，雙臂交疊在胸前。「你為什麼在這裡？」

「我只是單純來觀光。」Loki大大地微笑著。「我想看看你們的世界，就這樣。」

Fury瞇起雙眼。「就這樣是嗎？」

「我聽說春天的巴黎十分美麗動人。」

「所以你就看看風景，照照相片，沒有其他事？」

「你有想要做些什麼嗎？」Loki轉身問Steve。無視其他人的存在，他讓兩人間的距離縮短，抓住Steve的臀部拉向自己。Steve在他們的嘴唇接觸前睜大了雙眼。一秒後，他貪婪地回應Loki的親吻，抱住Loki。

Steve結束親吻，雙手捧住Loki的臉。他的呼吸急促。「就是這一次了，對吧？你要在這一次結束這個循環。」

Loki點頭。他再次吻住Steve直到Fury局長清了好幾次喉嚨才放開。

Fury怒瞪著他們。「這又是一件新消息了。你們要解釋一下你們怎麼會認識對方嗎？Rogers才解凍不到一個禮拜，但你們兩個卻表現得像是一對慾火焚身的青少年情侶。拜託，來個誰，解釋一下。」

「我們該離開這裡了。」Steve笑著。

「贊成。」Loki讓Steve把他拉往出口。「請無視剛才的一切，局長。別擔心，Coulson探員，我保證會把他毫髮無傷地還回來。喔，還有我哥哥會在兩天後到達，他以為我打算摧毀你們的世界。」

「他什麼？」Fury在他們身後大喊。

Loki跟著Steve走到機車停放處，跨上車坐在Steve後方。他們整夜騎車，然後在那間他們已經用餐過數千次的路邊小餐館吃早餐。毋須急急忙忙，Loki將所有思緒推到腦後，只專注於他們的當下所在當時所為。重要的只有Steve和接下來的六天。他用了一個下午記住Steve身體的每一個線條，以他的唇和手。

Thor按時到達，帶來SHIELD的訊息─美國隊長必須毫髮無傷地回來─還有告訴他們他會在三天後回來帶Loki回Asgard。

第五天，他們在海灘散步直到日落，在旅館外升起營火烤棉花糖。

「你很憂慮。」Steve突然開口。

「的確。」Loki承認。「我可能只有一次機會把所有事情做對。」

「你會成功的。」Steve握住Loki的手。

Loki把棉花糖串拿近檢查一番。「我看過你死去。我曾經在你血流滿地時抱著你的身體，看著你的雙眼變得空洞冰冷。我絕不會再冒一次那樣的險。絕不。」

Steve的手握緊。「我愛你，Loki。無論發生什麼事，都不要忘了我愛你。」

「我不曾也不會忘。」Loki吞了口口水試著微笑。「那是許多次讓我保持理智的原因。」他可以感覺到Steve視線的重量。

Steve開口，他的聲音溫和。「我知道你不會告訴我所有的事情。Chitauri人對你做的事，你經歷的一切。在照顧你時我知道的；我只是不知道有多久。你那段時間一直處於痛苦之中，你在睡夢中尖叫。」

Loki轉開視線。

「我知道你將會做必須做的事。」Steve輕聲繼續。「無論發生什麼事，都不會是結束。對我們不是。」

Loki閉上眼睛緊緊握著Steve的手。他希望Steve是對的。「我必須面對我在墜落彩虹橋之前所做所為的後果；我會因此受罰。父親不以仁慈寬容著稱。但我會在我可以的時候回到你身邊。」

「我哪裡都不會去的。」Steve坐到Loki身旁，安撫似地靠著他。

他們吃完一包棉花糖後帶著滿身煙燻味返回旅館。Loki拉著Steve一起進浴室，打開蓮蓬頭。他們沉默著脫下衣服踏入水花。這熟悉的例行動作令Loki感到苦澀卻甜蜜。水流洗去肥皂和洗髮精；他記得每一次他們在淋浴間的歡愛。當煙燻味被洗淨，他們踉踉蹌蹌地走出浴室一起跌在床上。  
Steve抓住Loki的手腕定在床鋪上，他低頭輕咬Loki的耳朵。「你表現得好像這是我們最後一次在一起。把它丟掉。」

Loki轉頭親吻Steve。他不敢開口；Steve好像總是知道他何時在說謊。讓自己沉迷在Steve手指和嘴唇帶來的愉悅和兩人身體緊靠著的熱度裡十分容易。他幾乎可以忘記他該做的事。

「對你而言有多久了？在地球。」Steve在晚些時候問，他強壯的手指在Loki腹部溫柔地愛撫。

「七十年。」Loki回答，沒有張開眼睛。

他讓Steve睡到將近黎明，一直從背後抱著他。他毫無睡意；他想要記得關於Steve的每一件事。他肌膚的觸感，他在睡夢中發出的聲響，所有的。當太陽開始升起，他離開床鋪開始著裝。他的Asgard戰甲陌生且怪異。在他手中，閃爍著金與藍的筆開始變長。一端彎曲成危險的刀鋒裝飾著藍色的石頭，一塊久遠以前碎裂的宇宙魔方，靜靜地在朦朧晨光中閃爍著它自己的光芒。

Loki回到床邊，他伸手輕輕地把頭髮自Steve眼睛拂開。「Steve。」

Steve睡得很淺，因為戰爭而生的習慣，立刻張開眼睛，儘管仍舊睡眼矇矓。「幾點了？」

「天剛亮。」

Steve皺眉。一手揉著臉一邊坐起身。「Thor已經來了嗎？」

「還沒有。」

Steve滿臉睡意地微微笑了。「太早了，Loki。回來床上。」

權杖的尖端抵住Steve的胸口。當能量擴散至全身，Loki看著Steve的雙眼大睜─他看到被背叛的痛苦─且身體僵硬。原本的藍色雙眼更加明亮。

Loki將權杖放到床上。他坐下，無法面對Steve。「我很抱歉。」Steve沒有回應。除非Loki直接給他一個指令或是問他一個問題，否則他不會有反應。「你必須忘記我。你必須忘記我們分享的每件事，每件有關我們的事。我現在對你而言是個陌生人。當你夢到魔方，你會認為那只是單純的夢且不採取任何行動。你會忘記時間循環，你會忘記我。」

「Yes，sir。」Steve不帶任何感情地回答。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

「Sir，請放下那把矛。」

Loki打倒守衛。帶走Barton和Selvig。他們開走一臺吉普車，擊落Fury的直升機。他對這些舞步熟悉到幾乎可以閉著眼睛完成。

當Barton招募的人開始工作，Loki和Chitauri連絡人取得聯繫。

「軍隊開始焦躁了。」連絡人用粗嘎的聲音說著。

Loki感覺他的血液冰冷。他抬高臉，一邊假裝不感興趣地來回踱步，只放一半注意力在對方的話上。這場對話熟悉且可預測；這讓撒謊更加容易。

「你還沒拿到魔方。」Loki拒絕讓自己顯露出任何情緒，在對方衝向他時舉高權杖。「我不作威脅。但在通道尚未打開之前，直到你的軍隊在我的麾下之前，一切不過是空談。」

他在玩一個危險的遊戲。

「你以為你已經知道痛苦。」連絡人嘶聲。

Loki穩住自己，無法讓自己不要因為知道即將到來的疼痛繃緊身體。他想著Steve；想著他的藍色眼睛、金色頭髮和皮膚的味道。疼痛在他頭骨內部爆發讓他猛地退開，將自己的意識拉回身體遠離連絡人的碰觸。他強迫自己除了Steve和下一個必須做的選擇外什麼都不想。這必須是正確的，必須是完美的；他必須選擇他知道一定會確保Steve活著的結果。他將痛苦轉為憤怒和無情的決心。

Barton需要一顆眼球。

美國隊長和鋼鐵人出現。Loki感到心煩意亂。

雷聲和閃電昭示著Thor回到了Midgard，他把Loki拉出飛機。

黑寡婦出現。

他把Thor困在玻璃牢籠內，從天空航母上丟下去。

Coulson探員擊中了他。

因為濃厚的黑色煙霧咳著，Loki搖搖晃晃地從他剛剛撞出的洞口起身。只有一個機會能做出他絕望地需要的改變。Loki蹣跚走回探員所在，把槍從他手中踢開。在他身旁跪下，Loki把手壓向Coulson的胸口。「我只能給你時間。我要減緩你的心跳和失血程度，足夠讓Fury救你。」Loki簡潔地解釋。

Coulson瞪著他。「救我？」

「好好聽著，Coulson探員。我沒有時間再重複一次。讓其他人在這一切結束之前相信你已經死去是生死攸關的，如果他們不相信，最後他們會被打敗。美國隊長會陣亡。」

「讓他們團結的事物。」Coulson虛弱地回應。

「就是你的死亡，Coulson探員。我已經經歷這個時刻數千次，這是唯一能確保他活著的方法。」Loki站起身，血液從權杖滴下。「也請你知道，Chitauri人和他們的主人必須相信我是你們的敵人。我會做任何必須要做的來讓他們相信這個。如果他們不相信我了，你們的世界會被攻陷，Asgard亦然。」

Coulson痛苦地吞了口口水。「為什麼告訴我？」

「有許多時候人們需要作可怕的事情。我為了Steve而作。」Loki因說出Steve的名字而畏縮。有一絲機會Steve可能會記起一些事；一個幽靈，一句低語，或者是他被有Loki的夢境所糾纏。「告訴他我別無選擇。這是唯一的一條路。」

Loki轉身離開，留下Coulson倚著牆流血。他會活下來的。

通道開啟；Chitauri軍隊出現。

「Loki！」Thor咆哮。「關閉通道不然我就毀了它。」

嘴裡的苦澀滋味在Loki和Thor打鬥時越發強烈。就算是現在，Thor也還是期望著他們能夠再次成為兄弟。Loki的眼睛因為無用的眼淚而刺痛。他將一把小刀刺入Thor身側，避開了要害部位，對Thor來說只像被蟲子叮了一下。

「多愁善感。」他說著，語氣是無法掩飾的憤怒。他已經走了這麼遠，改變了這麼多，但都不重要了。

Thor必須相信他是Asgard的敵人；Loki必須讓他這麼相信。

Hulk把他摔在Stark大樓的地板上。

在他轉動裝著魔方的容器把手之前，Thor幾乎沒有看Loki，他專注在那些凡人和他們的城市。然後一切事物消逝於明亮的藍色光芒中，Loki感覺自己被拉扯、伸展，再被用力擲回現實世界。

Loki抬頭看到Asgard在他眼前。

「你將要面對你的行動所造成的後果，Loki。」Thor陰鬱地警告。

因為嘴上的束縛他什麼都不能說，沉默地隨著Thor走向宮殿。

Thanos會出現。

Loki會準備好的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在Steve的夢中，Loki不是敵人。

他從夢中驚醒，汗水佈滿額頭滴到T恤上。他脫掉衣服，走下床去找杯水。

自Chitauri人攻擊紐約市後已經過了六個月，但這些夢境變得更加頻繁且真實。他揉著開始疼痛的太陽穴，這些疼痛似乎是跟隨著夢而出現。為了冷靜自己，他拉開床邊小桌的抽屜，拿出素描本開始畫畫。他完成繪圖之前已接近黎明。

永遠同樣的風景，永遠同樣的汽車旅館。

他曾經要求JARVIS幫他找出旅館的位置，想知道那究竟是真實的地方或僅僅是他夢境的一部分。Steve確定自己以前從未去過舊金山。

他也確定，儘管有他的夢境，他和Loki從來不是一對情侶，從來沒有陷入愛河。

他喝完水，將素描本拿開，慢慢躺回床上。緊緊閉著眼睛，他試著忘記。


End file.
